Power Rangers Turbo: OverDrive
by hollytiger
Summary: Summary inside. Third installment in the Jessica Hartgrove series. Pairings: tanya/Adam, Tommy/Kat, Rocky/Jessica, Jason/Kim, Billy/Aisha, Jill/O.C. Chapter 5 now added! The series is coming to a close with the next couple chapters. Thank you all for this fifteen year journey. It has been a long process.
1. Graduation Blues

**Power Rangers Turbo: New Adventures**

by

hollytiger

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Power Rangers, but growing up I always thought I would become one...

**Summary**: Well, I decided to finally get the last installment of the Jessica Hartgrove series finally written/started. it's been three years since I last updated the series, just basically because I am now all grown up and have a life and also because I've been focusing on other works of fanfiction, mostly American Idol, Dancing with the Stars, and Harry Potter as you can tell.

Anywho, Part three takes place where Turbo ended. The gang's current enemy is still Divatox, and they are preparing for graduation, Rocky and Jessie's wedding, and deciding whether they should stay rangers a few more years or pass on their powers. Also, Tommy's adoptive father and mother got a divorce not too long ago, and when Jessie cleans out the attic, she stumbles upon something that may change her and Tommy's lives forever. What the Rangers don't know, is that Zordon has news to give them that will be heartbreaking, and end an era. As new villain threatens Divatox's place, and also the universe, the rangers must finally face the truth that this could truly be the end.

**Chapter 1:** Graduation Blues

Angel Grove High School

Angel Grove, California

Friday, June 5th, 1997

A gentle breeze cooled the hot sticky summer air. Ten teenagers and a five year old were gathered around several boxes of decorations that had been set on folding chairs in the Angel Grove High courtyard.

"Mommy, is it true you and Daddy had to battle an evil lady?" asked five year old Alexandra DeSantos.

"Shh, Lexie, and yes, we all did," said eighteen year old Jessica Hartgrove as she handed several rolls of streamers to her best friend Aisha Campbell.

"I wish Tommy was here," said Kat. "I wish he wasn't doing that stupid racing, he could get hurt!"

"I think it's cool he's racing stock cars," said Kimberly Hart. "Besides, he already drives the red lightning car." Jason Lee nodded in agreement as he wrapped his arms around Kim and nuzzled her shoulder. She playfully slapped him.

"Not now, you hormonal man," whsipered Kim. "There's a kid standing right in front of you!"

"Ugh, you two are worse that Rocky and Jess," quipped Tanya Sloane.

"Bite me," said Rocky DeSantos as he shoved a candy bar into his mouth and helped his best friend Adam Park hang up the "Happy Graduation" and "Angel Grove Class of 1998" signs over the stage. Jessica rolled her eyes as the two boys picked up a couple of fake swords that had been stuck in the box to place up on stage as a decoration (and must have been left from their recent production of Romeo and Juliet) and were now re-performing their fight scene as Mercutio and Tybalt. Rocky had been Mercutio and Adam had been Tybalt. Tommy had been Romeo but since he was not there, Jason, who had been Benvolio, was saying the lines for him.

"Boys," groaned Jillian Hartgrove, Jessica's twin sister as she helped Billy Cranston hang up a roll of streamers.

"Good King of Cats, nothing but one of your nine lives that I mean to make bold withal, and as you shall use me hereafter, dry-beat the rest of the eight! Will you pluck your sword out of his pilcher by the ears? Make haste, lest mine be about your ears ere it be out!" cried Rocky.

"I am for you," said Adam as he drew the sword. They continued on, and a few of the other students joined the group to watch the re-enactment of the play take place. Even Principal Kaplan was watching on in amusement as the two seniors did their fight scene. Adam pretended to wound Rocky and the crowd laughed as Rocky clutched himself.

"Away Tybalt!" joked one of the other seniors and everyone laughed as the scene went on.

"I am hurt! A plague be cursed on both your houses!" cried Rocky.

"What, art thou hurt?" asked Jason.

"Ay, ay, a scratch, a scratch. Marry, 'tis enough. Where is my page?—Go, villein, fetch a surgeon! They have made worms' meat of me," said Rocky.

"Help me into some house, Benvolio, Or I shall faint. A plague o' both your houses!" Rocky then "died" and the crowd cheered as Adam laughed while helping up Rocky.

"Nice you guys, so mature," stated Katherine as she and Jessica rolled their eyes. Just then their communicators beeped and the six rangers stood there with their former teammates.

"Well, looks like we have to go," said Jessica.

"We'll cover for you," said Jason.

"Watch Lexie for us, will you Aisha?" asked Jessica.

"Of course girl," said Aisha. "Go guys, hurry!"

The six teens nodded and quickly vacated the area and hid behind a large and tall set of bushes.

"Go ahead Dad," said Jessica.

"Rangers, please come to the power chamber," said Zordon.

"Is it Divatox?" asked Rocky.

"No, I have some important news I must share with you in person," said Zordon. "Tommy has already been notified and is on his way here."

"We're on our way," said Jessica. The six teens disappeared in six colors of light and were gone.

in the power chamber, Alpha sighed.

"Ay ay ay Zordon, the Rangers will be so heartbroken!"

"I know Alpha," said Zordon, "but we must prepare!"

* * *

The six rangers landed in the power chamber and found Tommy standing there with Alpha. Kat smiled and made her way over to her handsome yet sweaty boyfriend and he greeted her with a kiss.

"Ugh, you need a shower, mister," said Kat.

"Well, it does get hot in those cars," said Tommy.

"Rangers, I have some grave news," said Zordon.

"What is it?" asked Jill.

"A war has broken out on Eltar, and I am needed there," said Zordon. "A special guest will be joining us soon. I have been granted my freedom from this chamber, as a thank you in return for saving this guest's life."

A flash of gold light appeared in the power chamber and the seven teens smiled and excidely greeted the visitor.

"LERIGOT!" they cried.

"In return for saving him, Yara and Bethel, Lerigot has granted my freedom. But I will return to Eltar, as I can not survive on Earth or any other part of the universe in human form through Lerigot's magic."

"You mean, you'll be like Dulcea?" asked Adam. (A.N., Ninjor never existed, I made the first movie fit in with the series as it should have been done.)

"Yes Tommy," said Zordon.

"Dulcea?" frowned Tanya, Kat, Jessica and Jill.

"A good friend who helped us a couple years ago," said Tommy.

"Oh yeah, the one who gave you the ninja powers," said Kat.

"Right," said Rocky.

"Rangers, we must leave now," said Alpha. "Our portal is just opening. If we wait too long, it will close and we will never be able to get there."

"You mean you're going too Alpha?" asked Tanya.

"Zordon needs me to help him," said Alpha. "Oh ay ay ay, I'm going to cry."

"Oh don't cry, Alpha," said Jessica. "You'll rust your circuits. And I think I'm going to cry."

"Will we ever see you again, Zordon?" asked Tommy.

"You may one day," said Zordon. "I bid you farewell rangers. Your new leader will be here shortly." With that, a flash of light shone and Alpha, Zordon and Lerigot were gone.

"They're gone," said Kat.

"I can't believe it," said Jill. "I was just getting to know him as not only my leader, but my father."

"So was I, Sis," said Jessica. "So was I."

Just then, another flash of light appeared and a human being stood in front of them. She had long brown hair and utterly resembled Jessica and Jill.

"Hello Rangers. I am your new leader. I am Sarah. Sarah of Eltar."

"Mom?" whispered Jessica.

"Hello girls," said Sarah. Jill and Jessica both broke down and cried and embraced their biological mother in a hug.

"You're alive, you're really alive!" whispered Jessica. "Dad never told us you were still alive."

"I'm really here," said Sarah, embracing her daughters. "My darlings, it's been eighteen earth years since I last saw you both. That's when I'd left you with Richard and Lisa."

"We're graduating high school today, Mummy," said Jill. "Will you come to our ceremony?"

"I would be honored to go, but someone needs to stay here. No worries, I will watch your ceremony from the viewing screen."

"Mom and Dad are going to freak when they know you're alive," said Jessica, still wiping tears from her eyes. "They will be so happy to come up here and see you."

"You mean they know you guys are Rangers?"

"Yeah, all of our parents know," said Tommy. "After all the stuff happened with Master Vile turning back time, we had to explain how we went from teenagers to second graders and back to teens."

"Un believeable," said Tanya. "You guys never told me that story."

"I like to try and forget that," said Rocky. "I was back in boy's underwear, ugh!"

"Oh, Mom, this is Rocky DeSantos," said Jessica, taking his hand. "He's my fiance. We're getting married this summer."

Sarah smiled.

"Yes, your father did mention that. I'm pleased to meet you Rocky. I'm pleased to meet you all. Now, you have to go back to your school. Hurry, your ceremony is starting very soon."

* * *

An hour later, the rangers, except Tommy since he had graduated early, were all back at the high school in their graduation gowns. Tommy had decided to stay for the ceremony after all so he, Aisha, Billy, Jill, Kim and Jason stood in the back with the friends and family that had gathered to witness the ceremony. Richard Hartgrove, his ex-wife, and Lexie sat behind the graduates on the right side. Jessica fingered her Valedictorian medal that hung around her neck and smiled up at Rocky as he laced his hands through hers. Principal Kaplan began to speak.

"Welcome Graduates, students, faculty, family and friends, to the 1997 graduation ceremonies here at Angel Grove High School. Before we pass out the diplomas, I would like to introduce our first speaker. She is this year's class valedictorian, a member of the dance team, choir, and orchestra, as well as our very first student to be chosen as a student teacher for next fall. With a G.P.A. of 4.4, please welcome, Miss Jessica Hartgrove."

The crowd cheered as Jessica smiled and walked up to the stage to begin her speech.

"Thank you Mr. Kaplan. Friends, family, fellow students, the members of the school board and faculty, and my fellow graduates of the Class of 1997, it has been a long journey for me. When I was in eighth grade, my life changed drastically. I found myself in a situation that I just simply could not get out of."

Jessica paused a moment before smiling back to Lexie, who waved and she waved back. A few people chuckled.

"I was only 14, and I found myself pregnant. Pregnant, scared, confused and at first I thought I was going to be in serious trouble. But I wasn't. My mother and father, who had never biologically had their own children, had decided to come clean that my twin sister and I had been adopted from our real parents, who were unable to care for us as infants. So when I told them that I was going to have a baby, my father cried. He had said that hearing that had made his day. Why would you ask that a fourteen year old telling her parents and sister she was going to have a baby would make a father completely happy? Because one, he had just lost his job due to downsizing, two, he was suffering from colon cancer at the time and now cancer free for almost 5 years, and three, he was sterile."

Jessica briefly pause before continuing.

"My adoptive father, who was the reason my adoptive mother could not get pregnant, was happy for me. Happy that I would be able to go through a miracle that he and my mother never got to. But I had never told my baby's father the truth, for I was ashamed. And then I got a n overseas phone call from my seventeen year old cousin in italy that her mother, my "aunt", was dying from cancer and that they needed someone to come help with the children. I explained my situation to her, and she allowed to let me come live with her until I was ready to return to America with the baby. I told the baby's father that my aunt in Italy was dying, and that the family was sending me to take care of her chikdren until further arrangements could be made. I wasn't to go right away, since the children were staying with my cousin. The next several weeks past and no one really seemed to notice the changes in my body, except for my sister. And then, at a choir competition, I thought I had lost my sister. There had been an explosion at the choir hall after the competition, but it had only been a distraction to kidnap my sister. I thought she was dead, and thought so up until recently. When I was in Italy, I helped take care of my cousins, and also my grandmother homeschooled me in every subject possible. Latin, italian, Math, English, Science, you name it you got it."

Rocky smiled at Jess as he knew what was coming next.

"And then, on May 3rd of that year, I went into labor. it had been something I have never experienced before in my life. The pain was unbearable, and I was silently praying for my mother, my REAL mother, everytime I had a contraction. Midnight rolled around and no baby had arrived. Thankfully I was in Rome, so I was able to be in a hospital for the birth. And then, at 1:15 A.M. May 4th, I started feeling my baby making it's way into the world. it was a great feeling.I was so focused on holding her, I didn't even feel the pain I was in. And at a quarter to 2 in the morning, my baby girl arrived, screaming for me. My miracle was here. My Alexandria Jessica DeSantos. Over the next few years I raised Lexie into a beautiful toddler. This past winter, I had to return back to the states because my adoptive parents had gotten a divorce, and my dad needed help emptying out the house of things that we no longer needed. He was moving to an apartment, big enough for him, me and Lexie, but I talked him out of the apartment altogether. I knew the memories of the wonderful years he spent with Mum in that house would be unbearable, but I casually reminded him that Lexie had been apart of the house too, and I wanted her to grow up where I did. So we stayed. I'd only been home for a few hours, and had reunited with my two best friends, one of them the love of my life and father of my daughter, Rocky Desantos and Adam Park. I'd also made new friends, out of Tommy Oliver, Katherine Hilliard, Tanya Sloane, and BIlly Cranston. I'd also made friends with Kimberly Hart, who was back from the Pan Global Games. But there was one thing I had gotten for Christmas, that I was not expecting, besides the ring people!"

Everyone laughed as Rocky groaned and placed his head in his hands as Jess flashed the stunning engagement ring.

"The thing I got for Christmas, that I had wanted most, was finding my real father. My birth mother and father had been apart for many years, since the day they'd concieved me and Jill. They were apart of a special group that was in danger, and was the reason why my sister and I were given away. It was not a cult they were in, but a very special military group that was very secretive, and still is to this day. It's been six months since I've been home, and today, for the first time, I met my birth mother, Sarah. We haven't spent any quality time together yet, but there will be plenty of chances to later on, as she is no longer apart of this group. So some of you may be asking why I am giving you my life story. Well, there are people out there who didn't think I could do this, and I'm up here giving this speech because I DID do it. I pushed myself to be the best and here I am. So thank you to everyone who has supported me throughout the last few years and to my fellow students, maybe you be successful in your endevors. Thank you and congratulations."

The first people on their feet were the current and ex rangers, cheering so loudly you could have been at a rock concert. The rest of the class followed suit and the families and faculty followed them. Jessica smiled and waved them off sarcastically and returned to her seat, earning a kiss from Rocky. Mr. Kaplan smiled as he returned to the podium.

"Thank you Jessica for that lovely speech. And now, we shall pass out the diplomas."

* * *

"Well, what do we have here?" quipped Divatox as she peered through her periscope. "The rangers are having a commencement ceremony...this calls for a plan! ELGAR!"

"Yes Auntie D?" asked Elgar.

"Whip me up a monster to send to those pesky power pukes for their graduation."

Divatox was combing her hair and looking at herself in the mirror.

"You got it!"

* * *

And now, if you'll move your tassels to the other side, graduates," Mr . Kaplan began after all of the diplomas were handed out. The students followed his orders and Mr. Kaplan nodded.

"Congratulations to the class of 1997. Class graduated!"

The courtyard burst into cheers as everyone celebrated. Rocky and Jessica were kissing, as were Tanya and Adam. Kat rolled her eyes as she hugged one of her debate team members and then the five rangers hugged each other. As they celebrated with their families, their communicators beeped and the parents shared a knowing look. The rangers winked and disappeared off into the courtyard and the Hilliards, Sloans, Richard and Lisa, and Maria DeSantos smiled as they saw seven streaks of light disappear into the sky several moments later.

"Be careful kids," said Richard Hartgrove.

"Yeah, be careful," said Maria.


	2. Revelations

**Chapter 2**

**Revelations**

The seven rangers landed in the Power Chamber a few short moments after secretly teleporting from their graduation ceremony.

"What's the 411, Mom?" asked Jessica as the rangers rushed over to her.

"Divatox has unleashed a monster and a band of pirhanatrons in the park. Behold the Armadillonator."

"Great, another armadillo," groaned Rocky. "Could Divatox be anymore unoriginal?! She's copying off of Rita and Zedd!"

"We're on it, Mamacita," said Jill.

"Hang on a sec," said Jess. "I'm going to need a monster energy drink for THIS fight!"

Jessica ran to the mini-fridge she had Alpha install in the power chamber and pulled out a can from her stock of Josta and Red Bull and downed it in five seconds.

"Wow," said Kat. "That drink is her fastest one yet!"

"By the way, Jess, dear, nice speech," winked Sarah and Jessica smiled as the Rangers prepared to morph. "And in the words of your father, may the power protect you all!"

"Okay, let's kick some ass!" said Jessica and the seven morphed.

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power!"

"Dune Star Turbo Power!"

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!"

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power!"

"Red Lightning Turbo Power"

"Rising Sunset Turbo Power!"

"Falling Sunrise Turbo Power!"

The seven rangers landed in the park to find the Armadillonator and the pirhanatrons terrorizing the park.

"Okay you bastards! The party's over!" cried Rocky.

"Ooh, I'm so scared!" cried the Armadillonator saracastically. "The Power Ranger pukes. I'm shaking!"

"Yeah, you better be shaking!" cried Jill.

"Yeah, nobody ruins MY day!" cried Jessica. "I'm high on Ginseng and caffeine so prepare to meet your worst nightmare!"

The rangers began to fight the pirhanatrons and then as they were taken care of the Rangers went to work on the Armadillonator.

"Come on sis, let's give him the old doublemint 'Double your pleasure, double your fun' routine!" cried Jessica.

Jessica leapt from one side of the creepy armadillo as Jill attacked from the other side, each holding their weapons. Armadillonator looked to his left and then his right before letting out a scream. He had no time to react as the twins each took a hit at him and the other rangers followed suit.

"Okay you guys, let's bring them together!" cried Tommy. They joined their weapons together to form the Turbo Blaster and lined up.

"Ready, aim, FIRE!" cried Tommy. The Turbo Blaster shot a ball of fire at the Armadillonator and he fell to the ground in a heap and exploded.

"YEAH buddy! Woot!" cried Jessica.

"He's history!" cried Adam.

"Space dust!" cried Tanya.

* * *

After a victorius battle, the rangers reunited with their families and friends at the Hartgrove residence for a joint graduation party. Only person not in attendance was Lisa, who had to return to New York due to business, and also because she felt uncomfortable still around her ex-husband. Everyone was setting up for the party by hanging decorations, setting the tables and preparing the food.

"Jess, can you do me a favor?" asked Richard as he helped her hang up a "Happy Graduation" sign. Richard Hartgrove was a large, tall, burly man. He was a lawyer, currently practicing and certified in Entertainment and Sports Law, and at 240 pounds, all muscle from running and working out with his daughters and Rocky every morning, stood at 6 foot 6 inches.

"Sure thing Dad," said Jess.

"Go up in the attic and see if we have any more folding chairs."

"Right! I'm on it!" said Jess and she hightailed it up the stairs, skipping every other step.

"Ugh, don't tell me she had another energy drink before the battle this afternoon," said Richard to Tommy, who volunteered to replace Jessica.

"Yeah, she downed it in five seconds this time. A new record," groaned Rocky as he walked by.

"She's giving him a run for his money," quipped Tommy, which earned a raspberry from Rocky.

* * *

"Stupid chairs, where the heck did you go," moaned Jessica. "I just saw you up here."

She wandered around the large attic before coming across a cardboard box labeled, "Richard's Memories".

"Ooh, Dad's private stash," giggled Jessica. "I wonder what kind of juicy stuff is in here."

She opened the box and began to rummage through it's contents. She came across his high school yearbook.

"Oh man," laughed Jessica. "The Angel Grove High School Senior Class of 1975!"

She turned to the index and looked up her father and turned to the first page he was featured on and a note fell out of it. Her jaw dropped at what she saw but before she could recover, she heard someone come up the stairs. It was Tommy.

"Hey, your dad sent me to come help you with those chairs. Rocky would have but he's too indulged in eating. Whatcha got there?"

"My dad's senior yearbook from Angel Grove High in 1975."

Tommy's face froze.

"My adoptive mom was in that same class."

Jessica shot him a look that read, "I know."

"I know Tommy, I already found a picture of her. Problem is, it's also with my dad."

With that, she showed Tommy the picture and he became speechless at the photograph in front of him.

Richard Hartgrove, and Sharon Oliver nee McKinley, had been high school sweethearts, and apparently had also been sexually active. The photograph of them kissing had been more than enough proof for Tommy and Jessica. Not to mention the pornographic love notes that had been placed in the page of the yearbook they were on.

"My darling Richie? My dearest Sharon? Groovy ways to shake your hips?! You are much more flexible than the Hustle?!EWWWWW!!" cried Jessica.

"That's just plain sick and wrong," said Tommy.

"Do you know what this means?' asked Jessica a few minutes after silence.

"Our parents were a sexually active couple in the mid 70's?" asked Tommy, a bit green in the face from reading the too revealing love letters.

"No, well, yes, that too, but this means, with your parents just divorced, and MY parents divorced..."

Tommy laughed and held his hands up.

"Oh no, we are NOT, and I repeat, NOT, playing matchmaker!"

"Well, to be honest, Dad has never been around when your mom has, so just imagine the reunion."

"You think they'd hit it off again?" asked Tommy.

"Only one way to find out," grinned Jessica. "Hopefully, he won't grab her and drag her upstairs to his room. Here, use my cell phone."

* * *

"Okay Dad, we got those chairs," said Jessica a few minutes later. "Sorry it took us so long, they were stuck pretty good up there! Oh, and Tommy's mom will be here in about fifteen minutes."

"Yeah and Rich, you can call her Sharon, she hates formalities."

Sure enough, the doorbell rang a few minutes later and Richard opened the door. When he realized who Tommy's mom was, his jaw dropped in shock.

"Sharon? Sharon McKinley?"

"Richie?"

Jessica snickered as Tommy bit his lip from laughing so hard while the rest of the party raised their eyebrows in confusion.

"Someone want to explain what the heck is going on here?" asked Aisha.

"Hey Dad, you remember Sharon right? Your 'best best best friend' from high school?" asked Jessica putting air quotes over best best best friend. "Oh wait, yeah you do. To my darling Richie, oh let me count the many groovy ways you can shake those hips!"

Tommy busted out into laughter as Jessica got up and shook her hips from side to side, impersonating John Travolta in "Saturday Night Fever".

Richard and Sharon were still staring at each other in shock, but the rest of the ranger crew dropped their jaws in shock as Jessica pretended to make out with herself then here after.

"You mean, your mom, and Jessica and Jill's dad, were, an ITEM?!" cried Kim from Jason's lap as she stared at Tommy.

"Try more like sex buddies. It was the 1970's," laughed Tommy.

"How did you kids know that we?-" began Sharon and Richard at the same time.

"Dad, next time, don't leave your personal private stash of stuff in a visible spot in the attic," grinned Jessica. "Especially the porno love notes in your yearbooks. And oh, by the way, you have our permission to date each other! Heck, get married if you want to!"

Sharon smiled as Richard turned bright red and looked down at Sharon, who was clearly a foot shorter than he was.

"Would you, uh, like to go out for coffee, Sharon?"

"I'd love too," smiled Sharon. Tommy and Jessica grinned at each other, while Jill still sat in disgust at the thought of her father and Tommy's mom actually once having been in love.

TBC


	3. The Sword of Destiny Part 1

Chapter 3

Several weeks later...

"Jess, honey? Is everything ready?" called Richard Hartgrove up the stairs to Jessica, who was tidying up a second spare room.

"Yeah Dad, it's ready for when Tommy and Sharon get here," said Jessica as she came down the stairs.

Five weeks after Richard and Sharon reunited, Richard proposed to Sharon, much to Tommy and the twins' delight. The wedding had been small and simple, with only the Rangers and their families in attendance. Sarah had also attended, and the minister from Tommy and Sharon's church had performed the ceremony. Richard and Sharon had decided to not have a honeymoon right away, since both were busy with meetings and cases, but were leaving the next day for their honeymoon after Tommy and Sharon moved in.

Jill was moving into Jessica's old room, while Rocky and Jess moved upstairs to the attic bedroom that they had constructed with Alpha 6's help. Alpha 6 had been uncovered a week after Zordon's departure from Earth when Billy and Aisha had been cleaning out the storage room in the Power Chamber.

"Hey Richard, Tommy just called on the communicator, they are on their way here," said Rocky, poking his head in from the kitchen.

"Okay, troops rally up!" called Richard. Out of the blink of an eye, streaks of Pink, yellow and green teleported into the Hartgrove's living room, as well as four white flashes.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late," said Adam.

"You're on time," said Richard. "Tommy and Sharon will be here shortly."

Sure enough, fifteen minutes later, Tommy pulled up to the house in his truck, a U-Haul trailer attached to the tow gate. The group went to work, bring in box after box, and several pieces of furniture that Sharon couldn't seem to part with.

They finally finished and the group planted themselves on the sofas in exhaustion.

"Wow, I'm beat," said Adam, as Tanya snuggled up to him.

"Same," said Tommy. "Anyone up for some pizza?"

"Veggies on mine," said Jessica. Richard bought them all their pizzas and as it arrived twenty minutes later, and they sat down to eat, their communicators beeped. The group groaned and Tommy spoke into the communicator.

"Go ahead, Sarah," said Tommy.

"Rangers, please come to the Power Chamber, it's an emergency."

"We're on it!" said Tommy. The group quickly rose from their seats and the seven rangers, and four ex rangers, teleported to the Power Chamber in several flashes of light.

"What's the 411, Mom?" asked Jess as she rushed over to Sarah.

"Divatox has been overthrown by a new foe," said Sarah. "It is worst than I feared, Jessica, our nemesis from the First War has returned."

"Who? Rita?" asked Jill.

"No, Jillian, observe the Viewing Screen."

The eleven current and ex rangers turned to the viewing monitor, and saw a dark lord sitting in a throne. His long black hair was similar to Tommy's, and he wore a red outfit with a long black robe.

"This is Emperor Balat," said Sarah. "When Zordon and I were fighting in the first war on Eltar, he was the ruler of our neighboring planet, Hatha. Hatha had been a peaceful planet until Balat killed his twin brother, King Malen, in anger over Malat being chosen as the heir to the throne. From then on, Balat wanted universal domination and tried to take over Eltar. At the time, a council of elders of the three neighbor planets, including Edenoi, combined together and banished Balat into Exile, just like Zordon had banished Rita. Now, twenty thousand Earth years later, Balat has been freed from his prison and is planning to continue his quest for universal domination."

"Great," said Tommy. "And what can we do, our powers may not be strong enough for him."

"Tommy's right," said Jessica, "Dad told me about Balat, and anyone from Eltar's galaxy that sets foot on Earth, may have powers just like Superman."

"You mean like super strength?!" cried Rocky.

"Yes," said Jessica, "but Jill and I aren't to that stage yet. We can run at super speed, and we have our telepathy, but we are nowhere near a full grown adult."

"Damn," said Jason. "And I thought Superman was just a fictional character."

Jessica stuck her tongue out at Jason and Sarah smiled.

"In order for Balat to be defeated," began Sarah, "we are going to need a full weapons upgrade, as well as Zord and powers upgrade."

"Dad said that the turbo powers were created using the energy from the Power Chamber, as well as power from our zeo crystals," said Jill.

"We need something stronger," said Kat as she tapped her finger to her face. "Something pure."

"The purest of all good," said Jessica. They thought for a moment and Jessica snapped her fingers.

"I got it!" cried Jessica. "Mom, the sword of Destiny, does that still exist?"

"It is an old urban legend, but I think you may be on to something," said Sarah.

"Tanya, your parents were explorers looking for unique artifacts," said Jessica. "Do you think..."

"...they know about it?" finished Tanya. "Possibly."

"Wait, what's the Sword of Destiny?" asked Billy. "It sounds familiar."

"The Sword of Destiny is rumored to be just like Excalibur, with magical powers to its owner(s). When used in battle, it can wipe out entire armies," said Jessica, "or so the legend says."

"Where can we find this sword, it may be our only hope," asked Adam.

"It's rumored to be in a far off land, unknown to the human eye," said Jessica.

"So if we can't see it, then how are we going to find it?" asked Rocky.

"Simple, Jill or I must retrieve the sword."

The group was silent.

"NO way Jess," said Tommy. "It's too dangerous for either of you to go off by yourselves."

"Tommy, we have to," said Jill. "This quest was OUR destiny. Every young Eltarian has to accomplish a quest before their twentieth birthday. We were born and concieved on Eltar. When we came to Earth, we were technically still newborns on Eltar, but two years older on Earth. We are considered to be twenty earth years old, even though we are really eighteen."

The group raised their eyebrows at this revelation.

"You never told us that!" said Rocky. "How come?"

"We didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable," said Jessica. "Techically, I was sixteen when I had Lexie."

"Wow," said Kat. "That would explain why you left. Someone probably would have noticed that you were older than you seemed."

"Exactly," said Jessica. "14 year olds have a difficult childbirth, and a good portion usually do not live through it if they carry out their pregnancy. Sixteen year olds have a higher chance of survival. I had Lexie with no complications."

"Incredible," said Aisha. "Amazing."

Jessica bit her lip in thought.

"Jill, I need to do this," said Jessica. "I need to do this alone."

"No, Jess, you can't, it's too dangerous to go at it alone. I'm coming with you!" cried Jill.

Jessica sighed.

"Okay, I guess there's no point in arguing with you."

* * *

Jessica and Jill had returned to the house to pack what they would need to take with them on the journey. They returned to the Power Chamber to find the others planning out their strategy for any move that Balat might make while the twins went on their journey.

They put everything they were taking into the storage compartments built into Tigress. Jill laid out the maps they packed to help navigate them and the two looked at their friends.

"Well, wish us luck," said Jill.

"Good luck," said the group.

"We'll be in touch via the communicators until we're unable to communicate," said Jessica. She looked at Rocky, who had a sad look on his face. The group took this as an opportunity to leave them be for a moment and walked with Jill into the Zord dock.

Rocky walked over to Jess and embraced her in his arms. His head rested on top of hers gently and Jessica snuggled into the crook of his arm.

"I love you," said Rocky. "You take care of yourselves, now."

"I love you too," said Jessica, looking up into his eyes. "And we will."

Rocky stroked the side of her cheek and leaned down towards her lips. Their lips met in a sweet kiss, and Jessica tried not to cry. They stayed like that for a few more minutes until Jill poked her head back into the main room.

"It's time to go, sis," she said. Jessica and Rocky pulled away and walked hand in hand towards the Zord area. After goodbyes were passed around, Jessica kissed Rocky one last time before climbing into Tigress and taking her spot in the driver's seat. Jessica and Jill fastened their seatbelts and Jessica turned Tigress on.

"Good evening, Purple Ranger, Orange Ranger," said Tigress.

"Hi Tigress," said Jessica and Jill.

"Tigress, set a course for the Sword of Destiny," said Jessica.

"Yes, Purple Ranger."

Tigress pulled out of the docking station, and the rest of the Rangers watched their friends drive away.

"They'll be alright," said Tommy to Rocky.

"I know," said Rocky. "Come on guys, let's get to work.


	4. The Sword of Destiny Part 2

The Sword of Destiny Part 2

Tigress drove out of the Vazquez Rocks and into the Mojave Desert. The trip had seemed to go on forever, since Jessica and Jill had agreed to stay out of the eyes of the public. They didn't want to bring draw attention to themselves. People would probably get suspicious if they saw the zord driving through small towns, and would probably wonder what a Power Ranger was doing there.

"Oh man, I'm starved," said Jessica. "You hungry sis? Rocky packed us a giant picnic basket full of sandwiches and chips and fruit."

"Sounds good to me Jess," said Jill.

"Enjoy your lunch, Purple and Orange Rangers, I'll go into autopilot," said Tigress.

"Thanks Tigress, it's much appreciated," said Jill as Tigress switched to autopilot and Jessica and Jill headed towards the back of the zord. Jessica pulled the picnic basket out from the fridge that Billy had installed and set it on the table in front of her. The girls pulled out several bags of chips, turkey hoagies, apples, oranges and grapes. Jill set a couple cans of Coca-Cola in front of them and the two sat and ate, talking about anything on their minds, including being able to continue catching up on the last five years since Jill had been kidnapped. Jessica was telling Jill the story about how Rocky, Tommy, and Adam had pulled a prank on Mr. Kaplan involving his toupee and Bulk and Skull had gotten the blame put on them.

"So Rocky and Adam rigged a bucket of water above Mr. Kaplan's door just outside his office, while Tommy kept a look out, right? All the while Kaplan is in his office and soon an announcement came over on the P.A. for Mr. Kaplan that the chemistry lab blew up again so they hightailed it out of there quickly. Meanwhile, Bulk and Skull came around the corner just as Kaplan opened the door and splash! He gets wet, the toupee goes flying across the hall and lands on top of the drinking fountain, then Kaplan sees Bulk and Skull, assumes they are the culprits and puts them in detention while the guys watch from the opposite end of the corner haha!"

Jill sprayed her soda across the table at the end of the story and doubled over in laughter.

"Oh my gosh that's great!" exclaimed Jill.

"I know right?" replied Jessica. Just then Tigress' voice came over the intercom. "Excuse me Purple Ranger, sorry to interrupt, but we are coming up on the Sacred Mountains."

"Great!" said Jessica. "Okay sis, let's morph and get ready!"

"Right!" said Jill as they got up from their seats. And stood in the middle of the storage compartment.

"Let's shift into turbo!" cried Jess.

"Rising Sunset Turbo Power!"

"Falling Sunrise Turbo Power!"

In flashes of purple and orange, Jessica and Jill morphed as Tigress came to a halt in front of the Sacred Mountains.

"Let's contact the others and let them know we've arrived," said Jill.

"Right!" said Jessica. She lifted her arm to her mouth and spoke.

"Mom, guys, it's Jess! We've arrived at the Sacred Mountains! The sword is inside a cave in the mountains. Once we get close to the cave there will be no contact because of the amount of magic there."

_"Alright Jess, let us know when you are safe and have the sword,"_ said Tommy over the communicator. _"We'll teleport you guys and Tigress back to the Command Center."_

"Copy that," said Jessica. "Jessica, over and out."

Jessica turned to Jill and looked at her.

"Ready sis?" asked Jessica.

"Ready," said Jill.

"Tigress, we're heading into the mountains," said Jessica. "I'll call upon you if we run into any trouble."

"I'll be on standby, Purple Ranger," said Tigress. Jessica and Jill exited the zord and headed towards the mountains.

"Man, the energy here is insane!" said Jessica as she scanned the area with her device. "There are multiple readings of advanced magic all over the place."

"According to the map, the cave is dead ahead in front of that mountain shaped like a witch's face!" said Jill.

"Alright, be prepared for any sign of suspicious activity," said Jessica. "Let's hope Balat doesn't know we're out here looking."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Earth's outer atmosphere, Balat snarled as he watched the two rangers walk towards the Sacred Mountains.

"No! I cannot let those Power Brats get the Sword of Destiny!" cried Balat. "Who are these so-called Power Rangers anyway? There can only be one person who is smart enough to have teenagers work for him! Zordon of Eltar! That incompetent fool!"

"Sire, my sensors indicate that Zordon of Eltar does not inhabit the planet of Earth," said one of Balat's robotic minions. "These Power Rangers have no leader!"

"Of course they have a leader, you fool!" cried Balat. "Yes, of course. It makes sense now. It's not Zordon who's down there, but his wife Sarah! She is the one helping those pesky brats! Talarat, send your best army of mutant robots down to attack and keep those pesky Power Brats from getting the Sword!"

"Right away my lord," said Talarat, the robotic minion that had not sensed Zordon.

* * *

"There's the entrance of the cave!" said Jessica. "Come on Jill, let's make a run for it!"

Just them, a loud whirring caused Jessica and Jill to look around.

"Huh? What is that god awful noise?" cried Jill.

"Balat! He must have found out we're after the sword!" cried Jessica. Sure enough, Balat's robotic army came flying down through the atmosphere, firing at the twins.

"Run!" cried Jessica. Jessica and Jill sped towards the cave as Balat's army fired at them repeatedly.

"Ahh!" cried Jill. "We're nearly there! We need to get inside!"

"I'll call Tigress!" said Jessica. She lifted her arm to her mouth once again. "Tigress! We're under attack! We need assistance!"

_"I'm on my way, Purple Ranger," _said Tigress. As Jessica and Jill tried to fight off the army's blasts, a loud roar came from within the distance and Tigress sprang into the middle of the firefight, blasting the army to smithereens with her cannons.

"Yeah! Alright Tigress!" cried Jessica. "WHOOHOO!"

"Atta girl, Tigress!" cried Jill.

"You are clear to enter the cave, my friends," said Tigress as she settled down on the ground.

"Alright Jill, let's go get that sword!"

* * *

"Curses! You fools! How could you let them get away like that?" cried Balat, yelling at his evil minions.

"Sire, we were ambushed by a giant metallic purple tiger," said one of the Minions.

"Yeah it had these large cannons, and ferocious teeth!' said another.

"Silence! Ugh! I can't deal with this! We will have to hit them where it hurts the most!" cried Balat. "It's time to attack Angel Grove! And then, the rest of Planet Earth!"

* * *

Back at the Power Chamber, the rest of the rangers were putting their plans together when the alarms suddenly went off.

"What's going on?" asked Kat.

"Ai yi ai yi ai!" cried Alpha 6. "Balat has invaded Earth and is attacking Angel Grove! You need to get out there!"

"But Jess and Jill aren't back yet with the sword!" cried Rocky. "There's no way we can stand up against Balat!"

"We have no choice," said Tommy. "We're not sure what Balat is capable of, but we need to know so we can upgrade our powers."

"The moment you come into trouble, Rangers, do not try to continue fighting," said Sarah. "It may result in the zords being destroyed. We will need them for the upgrade."

"Right," said Tommy. "Okay guys, let's shift into turbo!"

"Wind Chaser, Turbo Power!"

"Dune Star Turbo Power!"

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!"

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power!"

"Red Lightning Turbo Power!"

"HYAH!" cried the five teens as they appeared downtown. Balat's army was wrecking havoc on the city including his henchmen and a monster.

"Well well, lookie what we have here!" said one of the henchmen. "It's the power pukes! Welcome to your worst nightmare!"

"Hah! We'll see about that!" cried Adam.

"Let's do it guys!" cried Kat.

"Right!" cried the others.

* * *

Back in the cave, Jessica and Jill were walking through cobwebs and lots of disgusting things, trying to locate the sword.

"Yechhh, this shit is nasty!" cried Jill. "I didn't sign on for all this crap! How much farther, Jess? I want out of this damn cave!"

"According to the scanner, the sword is somewhere up ahead. The signal is getting stronger."

"Well? What are we waiting for?" cried Jill. "Let's hurry up and get out of here!"

"Uh, hold on sis," said Jessica.

"You okay sis?" asked Jill. "You look a little green."

"I think I'm going to be sick," moaned Jessica. Sure enough, Jessica quickly removed her helmet, leaned forward and emptied the contents of her stomach onto the cave floor, making loud retching noises as she did so.

"Holy shit, Jess, you alright?" asked Jill, rushing to Jessica's side. "You just puked up a pile!"

"Yeah, probably just nerves and excitement," said Jessica, putting her helmet back on. "Alright, come on. Let's go get this sword!"

After what seemed like ages, the two reached the innermost part of the cave.

"Look! It's the sword!" said Jessica. In front of them laid the sword, which rested in the holster of a giant statue.

"Come on, let's grab it and go!" said Jill rushing forward.

"Wait Jill stop!" said Jessica. "It's probably booby trapped!"

Jessica grabbed a rock from nearby and threw it at the statue. In a flash quicker than the eye, lasers from four corners of the cave disintegrated the rock.

"Whew! That was close!" said Jill. "How are we going to get it?"

"We gotta blast those lasers!" said Jessica. "Let's point our blasters at them!"

"Right!" said Jill. They removed their blasters from their holsters and pointed them at the lasers.

"Fire!" cried Jessica. One by one, the lasers were destroyed and Jill fist-pumped the air.

"Yes! We did it! Let's get the sword and get the hell out of here!" cried Jessica, high-fiving Jill.

"Let's," said Jill. The twins reached for the sword and pulled it out of the holster and Jessica grinned as the magic of the sword enveloped them in a friendly and welcoming sparkle. The two raced out of the cave and saw that Tigress was sitting in front of the cave, guarding them from anymore of Balat's army.

"Hurry Rangers, there's not much time," said Tigress. "Alpha has just informed me that Balat is attacking Angel Grove."

Jessica lifted her arm to her mouth.

"Mom, Alpha, it's Jess. We have the sword and are standing by for teleportation."

"I will inform the other rangers to retreat and return to the Power Chamber."

Jessica, Jill and Tigress were teleported out of the mountains in colors of purple, orange and white and Jessica and Jill landed back in the Power Chamber.

"Alright, you guys got the sword!" cried Jason, who had been standing with Kim as they watched the battle unfold. Aisha and Billy had been putting the finishing touches on the new powers from the computers.

"Yeah, here it is!" said Jessica, handing it to her mother.

"Yes, this is the Sword of Destiny," said Sarah. "I have not seen this sword in over twenty thousand years, when it sat on the throne next to Balat's brother King Malat. When Malat was killed, the council hid the sword from Balat so that he would never find it. They chose Earth as the place where it would be hidden and sent Zordon and myself here to protect it after Rita was imprisoned in her space dumpster ten thousand years ago. We knew there was a chance that Balat would escape exile and seek his revenge."

"Wait a minute, I thought you said that the sword was an urban legend?" asked Jill. "You knew it existed?"

"How else were you able to find the maps?" smiled Sarah.

"Sneaky Mom, real sneaky," said Jessica. At that moment the rest of the rangers returned to the Power Chamber looking tired and beaten.

"Man, those guys were tough!" said Rocky. "It's a good thing you got the sword when you did. We nearly got creamed out there!"

"Rangers, it is time, for all of you, old and new, to join together and fight against Balat and his evil conquest to destroy Planet Earth. Gather around me in a circle," said Sarah. "It's time to begin the ceremony."

"All of us?" asked Aisha.

"Yes, Aisha," said Sarah. "Jason, Kimberly, Billy, and Aisha, it has time for you to return to duty as Power Rangers. You have proven yourselves worthy to once again conquer the forces as evil and it is time to accept your new powers."

The eleven teenagers stood in a large circle, Sarah standing in the middle.

"These new powers you have created will be allow you to be as powerful as Balat and his army. These new powers will be known as the Turbo Overdrive powers. Your zords will become even more powerful than before, with new upgrades and methods of travel. I give you, Turbo Overdrive!"

Flashes of lightning and magic filled the Power Chamber as the sword came to life. The eleven teenagers were soon enveloped in new uniforms. The seven regular Turbo Rangers had kept the same colors, but four new colors of Silver, Gold, Black and White.

"This is awesome!" cried Aisha from behind her silver helmet.

"Incredible!" cried Jason as he removed his Black helmet.

"This is most prestigious," said Billy, also removing his helmet of Black.

"Far out," said Kim from behind her white-colored helmet as she high-fived Aisha. "We're back!"

"Wicked," said Jill as the other rangers removed their helmets. "It's almost as if I can feel..."

"Feel what Jill?" asked Adam.

"As if I can feel King Malat himself!" said Jill. Just then, there was another flash of lightning and the flash was so bright, the rangers and Sarah had to cover their eyes.

"What the fuck?" cried Tommy.

"Rangers, it is an honor to finally meet you," came a voice as the lightning stopped flashing. "I have waited many years to be freed from my imprisonment in that sword and to reveal the truth of what happened that day on Hatha when my brother and I battled and I was believed to have been killed."

"Malat?" asked Jessica.

"That is correct, young Princess Jessica," said Malat as his true form became revealed. "I am Malat, King of Hatha and the rightful owner of the Sword of Destiny. With the powers being released into the hands of Good, my brother's spell was broken. He enchanted me into the sword, with the intention of using the sword for his evil conquest to rule all of the galaxies. His plan was foiled when the council of HEE realized that he had supposedly killed me. Now, I give you the powers to stop Balat from taking over the galaxy. Follow me."

Malat led the rangers, Sarah and Alpha into the Zord Storage room and he spoke. Tigress and Apollo stood there with nine new zords.

"Your animal protector spirits are a part of your new turbo powers. Many of your zords were named for the Greek gods and titans that once ruled your planet. Some were travelers from Hatha, Eltar and Edenoi, looking to colonize on different planets. Your zords can take shape of any motor vehicle, as well as bikes, skateboards or any other means of transportation," said Malat. "Jessica, Jill, Tigress and Apollo are the two of the original Overdrive Zord prototypes that Zordon and I created nearly twenty-five thousand years ago. You two will be known as Purple Sunset Tiger and Orange Sunrise Owl."

Jessica grinned as Tigress roared and Apollo hooted.

"It is nice to finally be fully operational," came the voice of Tigress. "Certain parts of me were dying to be unleashed."

"Hoot! I concur, Tigress," said Apollo, causing the rangers to laugh. "I can speak!"

"Tommy, you will be known as Red Lightning Lion, and will control Zeus the Lion," said Malat as a giant red Lion zord roared to life.

"Greeting Red Ranger, it is an honor to serve you," said Zeus, bowing to Tommy.

"Welcome to the party, my friend," said Tommy, patting the zord's head. Zeus purred loudly, causing everyone to laugh.

"Jason, you will be the Black Earth Ram ranger, and your zord will be Hermes the Ram," said Malat.

"Baaaa, it isss mahhh pleasure to be oooffff aaaasssistance Black Ranger!" said Hermes.

"What's up Hermes?" asked Jason, patting his head.

"Billy, you will be known as the Gold Moon Dog ranger, and Ares the Golden Retriever zord will guide you."

"HOOWWOOOLLL Gold Ranger!" said Ares.

"Hello Ares, I am most honored," bowed Billy.

"Rocky, you will no longer be known as Mountain Blaster, but as the Blue Ocean Seal ranger. You will command Proteus the Seal. His humor is as witty as yours, as is his love for the ocean."

"Hiya Proteus, I think you and me are going to get along just fine," said Rocky chuckling as Proteus clapped his fins and barked.

"I think so too, Blue Ranger," said Proteus.

"Adam, you will be known as the Green Desert Snake ranger, and Dionysus the serpent is your zord."

"Greetingsssss Ssssire," hissed Dionysus.

"What's up Dion? May I call you that for short?" asked Adam.

"That issss perfectly fine with me," said Dionysus.

"Katherine, you will be the Pink Wind Dove, and Aphrodite will be your zord."

"She's gorgeous," said Kat, running her hand along Aphrodite.

"Why thank you Pink Ranger, you don't look so bad yourself," said Aphrodite.

"Tanya, you will be the Yellow Sand Bear, with Artemis the Bear as your zord."

"Let's get ready to rumble!' roared Artemis, causing the group to laugh.

"Kimberley, you will be the White Snow Leopard, and Chione the Leopard will be your guide."

"You are such a cute kitty, who's a cute kitty?" asked Kim teasingly, petting Chione and causing Chione to purr.

"Finally, Aisha, you will be the Silver Rain Fox Ranger. Iris the Fox is cunning and swift and will serve you well."

"I am honored to serve you, Silver Ranger," said Iris as Aisha smiled and patted her. "I can sense your passion for all living things, and that you recently saved hundreds of animals, including my cousins. I thank you for that."

"It was no biggie, girl," said Aisha, patting the fox on the head.

"When you combine your zords, they will become the Turbo Overdrive Megazord. They will transform into vehicles in order to become the megazord. Zeus, Ares, Hermes, and Artemis will become cars. Tigress, Iris, Chione, and Proteus will become motorcycles. Apollo and Aphrodite will become airplanes, and Dionysus will become a train engine. The Sword of Destiny will be your battle weapon. when you morph you will use your keys and morphers and say, 'Shift Into Overdrive'. Now Rangers, it is time for you to return to Angel Grove and stop Balat's monster. May the power protect you."

"Alright everyone," said Tommy as the group gathered in a cluster. "Let's power up!"

"Right!" the others said.

"Shift into Overdrive!" said Tommy.

"Pink Wind Dove!"

"Yellow Sand Bear!"

"Blue Ocean Seal!"

"Green Desert Snake!"

"Red Lightning Lion!"

"Orange Sunrise Owl!"

"Purple Sunset Tiger!"

"Silver Rain Fox!"

"Gold Moon Dog!"

"Black Earth Ram!"

"White Snow Leopard!"

The rangers remorphed and appeared in Downtown Angel Grove, where Balat's monster was wrecking havoc.

"Oh look it's the Power Pukes, back for more!" said the monster.

"That's right, but we're better and stronger than ever!" cried Rocky. "You're outnumbered, Rag Face! Surrender while you're ahead!"

"I don't think so!" the monster retorted. "Hey boss, how about a power boost?"

Up in the sky, Balat snarled.

"Curses! My brother is free of his prison and has activated the Sword of Destiny's powers! This should teach that old fool to mess with me!" He raised his staff and pointed it at the monster. "By the powers of Evil and Darkness, I command my monster to grow!"

Back on Earth, a large lightning bolt hit the monster and he grew to over a hundred feet tall.

"Whoa!" cried the rangers.

"We need the zords!' cried Jessica as the others turned to the east.

"We need Overdrive Zord Power now!' cried the Rangers. One by one, their animal zords came into the city. Proteus came out of the ocean, Apollo and Aphrodite came soaring out of the sky, Dionysus slithered out from under a massive rock formation in the desert, Iris, Chione, Tigress, Artemis and Zeus came charging out of the forest, Hermes came charging down from a mountain and Ares came racing along the coastline's beautiful beaches. The rangers leapt into their respective zords and geared up.

"Alright you guys, let's bring them together! We need Megazord power now!" cried Tommy. The zords transformed into their respective vehicles.

"Whoo this is awesome!" cried Adam.

"Let's kick some butt!" said Aisha. The zords came together and as the Megazord formed, the Sword of Destiny fell from the sky. It was ten times bigger than the normal size. The control compartment was a double decker. Tommy, Kat, Rocky, Jess, Adam and Tanya were stationed on the first level, while Jill, Billy, Jason, Kim and Aisha were stationed on the top level.

"Let's do it!" cried Jessica.

"Overdrive, Spin out!" cried Tommy. The zord raced towards the monster and lifted the sword in the air. With one slice of the magical sword, the monster exploded into a million pieces and disappeared.

"Whoohoo!" cried Jill.

"Yes! Alright! We did it!" cried everyone else.

"NO! IMPOSSIBLE!" yelled Balat from his lair as he watched the scene unfold. "You idiots! You are all idiots!" Balat's minions cowered in fear as Balat started getting angry and throwing things.

"Mark my words, Rangers, you have not seen the last of me!" said Balat. "This isn't over yet!"

* * *

Later that day, Jessica stood in her bathroom at home, a look of worry and concern on her face. Rocky sat on the edge of the bathtub, his head in his hands.

"You're absolutely sure about this Jess?" asked Rocky.

"100% positive," said Jessica. "I haven't been this late since I got pregnant with Lexie."

"Fuck," said Rocky. "Maybe it's just stress from this last battle."

"I doubt it," said Jessica. "We'll know in a few minutes."

"Man, I'm not ready for this," moaned Rocky. "I was just starting to get used to the idea of being a dad, but not to an infant!"

Jessica sighed as she looked down at the small white-colored stick and watched the results appear in front of her.

"Well?" asked Rocky. "Are you pregnant or no?"

Jessica's eyes widened and tears started falling down her face.

"Yes," said Jessica, revealing the results to Rocky. "Two pink lines means positive. We're having a baby, Rocky."

Jessica burst into a loud sob and Rocky took her into his arms.

"I didn't want this to happen right now," said Jessica in between sobs.

"Shhh, it's alright baby, we'll figure something out," said Rocky. _I hope..._

_To Be Continued..._


	5. The Birth and Death of a Ranger

Chapter 5

The Birth and Death of a Ranger

A few weeks went by. Jessica had confirmed her pregnancy in the medical bay of the Power Chamber, but she and Rocky decided to keep it a secret from the other rangers for now. Unfortunately, a replacement was out of the question at the moment due to Jessica's powers being linked to her life force. Balat had attacked Angel Grove several times over the last few weeks, and with each battle, Jessica became more and more tired. She knew the baby was draining her powers, she just didn't know why. She kept telling the other rangers that she was exhausted after battles because of her Eltarian powers, and that was partially true. Now that Jessica was of age, her and Jill were both nearly to full power and her whole body was reacting to her powers taking form.

The rangers had just returned to the Power Chamber from a battle. As soon as Jessica had landed in the Power Chamber, demorphed, she had landed next to Rocky and stumbled forward.

"Easy there, Tiger, you okay?" asked Rocky. The other rangers had rushed over as well.

"Girl, you okay?' asked Aisha.

"I'm fine guys, I'm fine, this battle just kinda drained me a bit," said Jessica. "I'll be okay." But she wasn't. Jessica didn't want to scare anyone yet.

"Well, since I'm not needed for awhile, I'm gonna go do some sparring at the Youth Center," said Jason. "Anyone else?"

"Yeah we'll join ya," said Tommy. "You sure you're okay, Jess?"

"Yeah, I just need to take a few minutes to myself in the Medical bay," said Jessica.

"I'll come with you," said Billy. "I can help-"

"No!" said Jessica. The rangers jumped at the tone of her voice.

"Jess, maybe you should let Billy help," said Jill.

"No, I got this," said Jessica.

"Rangers, I think it best be wise to allow Jessica to take care of herself," said Sarah. "Alpha 6 and I can assist her. You all deserve a break."

The rangers nodded and everyone but Rocky and Jill teleported out of the Power Chamber.

"Are you going to tell Sarah why you are so drained, Jess?" asked Rocky.

"Yes, she and Jill need to know what's going on," said Jess. "But I need to run a few tests. Alpha, I shall need your assistance."

"You gots it, Purple Ranger!" said Alpha 6 as he followed Jessica into the Medical Bay. As the door closed behind Jessica, Jill turned to Rocky.

"Okay, future brother-in-law," said Jill. "I demand to know what's wrong with my big sister."

"Where do I start?" asked Rocky, a grim look on his face.

* * *

"These readings can't be right," said Jessica. "No way."

"I'm afraid they are correct, my child," said Sarah, who had come into the Medical Bay. "Should I alert the other rangers to return?"

"Yes, it's time to tell everyone. In the meantime, Alpha, can you please prepare the Medical Bay for me. If this is going to happen soon, I want to be prepared."

"You got it, Purple Ranger, and everything will be okay," said Alpha 6.

"I love you sweetheart, I will be here with you the whole way," said Sarah, pulling Jessica into a hug. Jessica burst into tears.

"I'm so scared, Mommy," said Jessica. "I'm so scared."

They stood there for a moment, and they walked back out into the main chamber.

"Jess, what is it? What's wrong?" asked Rocky.

"We need to wait for the others, I want to tell everyone at once. Mom, can you teleport Richard, Sharon, Lexie and the DeSantos family please?"

"Of course, my daughter," said Sarah. Sarah pushed a button on the communicator panel.

"Rangers, come in," said Sarah.

"_We read you, Sarah, go ahead," _said Tommy.

"Please return to the Power Chamber. Your presence is requested immediately."

"_We're on it," _said Tommy.

"_Kim and I will meet you there,"_ came Aisha's voice. As soon as Sarah had ended the call, Jill turned to Jessica.

"Why didn't you tell us you were pregnant?" Jill asked. "Do you know how dangerous fighting while pregnant can be?"

"I will explain everything as soon as the other rangers get here," said Jessica. A few moments later, the other eight rangers appeared, along with a confused Richard and Sharon, Lexie, and a surprised Maria DeSantos and Rocky's brother and sister.

"Where are we?" asked Pedro DeSantos.

"This is weird," said Constance.

"DeSantos family, welcome. Maria, I know you are no stranger to this place, however, I would like to warmly welcome your children. I am Sarah of Eltar, and you are in the home of the Power Rangers."

"What?" cried Constance. She turned to Rocky. Although only 12, Constance was very smart for her age.

"Rocky Pablo DeSantos Jr., what on Earth is going on here?" continued Constance.

"Connie, Pedro, we're the Power Rangers," said Jessica.

"Whoa," said Pedro. "For reals?"

"Yes, and I brought you here, because the Hartgroves and the DeSantos need to come together faster than the wedding, if there will even be a wedding."

"What? You're calling off the wedding?" asked Maria.

"No Maria, but Rocky and I discovered something that may change all that. I think you need to sit down. You too, Sharon, because you two and Connie and Pedro are the only ones here who do not know the truth. The truth about me and Jill, and where we truly come from."

Alpha conjured up several chairs, and everyone sat down.

"First off, Sharon, I'm sorry Dad and I have not told you this, but as you know Jill and I were adopted by him and Lisa. But the "cult" my birth parents were in was not a cult. In fact, they are not even from this planet."

"You mean, you're-" began Sharon, her eyes widening.

"Yes, Jill and I are the children of intergalatic human-beings. Sharon, Maria, may I introduce you to the woman who gave birth to me and Jill."

As Jessica pointed to Sarah, Sharon and Maria's jaws dropped.

"Wait, this means Zordon is-" began Maria.

"Yes, Zordon is my biological father, and Sarah is my biological mother," said Jessica. "They are the rulers of the planet Eltar. This makes me and Jill Eltarian royalty."

"You said you and Rocky discovered something..." said Richard. "What is it?"

"Guys, Rocky and I are having a baby, well, two babies that is."

"WHAT?!" cried everyone in the room, with the exception of Sarah.

"TWO babies?" cried Rocky and Jill, giving Jessica a look of disbelief.

"Yes twins, but this pregnancy is not a normal pregnancy," said Jessica. "These last few battles against Balat have taken their toll on my life energy. I had Alpha run tests and we confirmed that because I am now a full Eltarian, my body is cycling in Eltarian time. Where women on earth have to wait nine months for a fetus to develop, Eltarian women only have to wait eight weeks."

"What?" cried Billy. "But your body is human, your physical makeup is the same as ours!"

"Yeah and what about Lexie?" asked Aisha. "You carried her full-term!"

"When I had Lexie, I had no Eltarian powers. My power coin was not active at the time. Because of this, I was able to have an Earthian pregnancy. Now, because of my powers, the babies are using my power to develop faster. I am already seven and a half weeks."

"But you aren't even showing," said Kim. "Surely you must be wrong."

"The tests are accurate, Kimberly," said Sarah. "There is no mistake."

Aisha noticed the grim look on Jessica's face.

"There's more, isn't there, Jess." It was more of a statement than a question, and Jessica nodded.

"Because of the babies draining my power, and me morphing these last few weeks, my powers are close to if not already gone. Once I deliver these babies, there is a ninety-nine percent chance that I will pass on."

The crowd gasped.

"You're dying? You can't die!" said Rocky. "I won't let you! We can get you more power!"

"Mommy?" trembled Lexie. Jessica looked down at her daughter.

"Yes sweetheart?" asked Jessica.

"You're going to go to heaven, right?" asked Lexie.

"Yes sweetheart," said Jessica. "More than likely when your siblings are born."

"Please don't go, I want you to stay," cried Lexie as she wrapped her arms around Jessica.

"I do too, baby girl, I do too," bawled Jessica. Just then, Jessica gasped and Lexie screamed as a gush of water burst onto the floor.

"Oh god, not now," cried Rocky.

"Mommy? Are the babies coming?" asked Lexie as she looked up at a panicked Jessica.

"Yes, sweetie, go see Grandpa Richie and Grandma Sharon to clean up," said Jessica. "I need to get in the Medical Bay, now!"

* * *

An hour after Jessica, Rocky, Jill, and Sarah had entered the medical bay, the rest of the rangers and the two families waited in the main chamber. Jessica and Rocky had built Lexie a playroom in the chamber when she was to be brought along. Adam was pacing up and down the floor, wearing a tread in the tiles. Screams could be heard coming from the medical bay, as it was obvious Jessica was in an extreme amount of pain from her labor.

"I can't take this!" said Adam. "That's my best friend in there!"

"Babe, it's alright," said Tanya. "Jess is in good hands. Sarah knows what to expect. She went through the same thing."

Meanwhile, in the medical bay, Jessica had just finished a contraction and she had breathed a deep sigh of relief as she laid back on the pillow propped up behind her.

"Rocky, in the top left hand drawer in that file cabinet are all of my documents," said Jessica. "My will is in there along with several other documents. They are of great importance. Please keep them safe."

"Of course baby," said Rocky, smoothing back her hair. "I love you so much, you are going to be okay."

"Alright Jessica, it's time to start pushing," said Sarah as she put on a set of latex gloves.

"No, I need to say my goodbyes first," said Jessica.

"No, you need to push," said Rocky. "Get the babies out, okay?"

"Rocky, I need to you to understand something," said Jess as she looked at Rocky. "Lexie and the twins are not going to be normal children. Lexie doesn't know, but she is already starting to develop her powers."

"That's impossible," said Rocky.

"They are of mixed heritage, Rocky," said Jessica. "Since they were born on Earth, they are going to be Eltarian at a younger age."

"Come on Jessica, I need you to push," said Sarah. Jessica nodded and put her chin to her chest.

"Good girl, that's it," said Sarah. "Again."

Jessica pushed with all of her might. Rocky looked down and his jaw dropped.

"I can see the head," said Rocky. "You're doing great Baby,just a couple more pushes now."

While Jessica was pushing, Jill was setting up two warmers for the babies. As the head of the first twin emerged, Jessica breathed a sigh of relief and laid back on the pillow.

"Look honey, look at its head," said Rocky as Sarah suctioned out the baby's mouth and nose. "Come on, one more push!"

"I can't," whispered Jessica. "I'm so tired, Rock."

"Yes you can," said Rocky, kissing her head. "I love you. One more."

Jessica screamed as she pushed again. A loud wail rang out through the medical bay, and outside in the main chamber, as they heard the cries of the first baby, the group cheered. Rocky stared in disbelief as Sarah held up the wailing infant and placed the baby on Jessica's chest.

"It's a girl," said Rocky, as he cried, kissing Jessica on the lips. "We have another beautiful girl."

"Rocky, you want to cut the cord?' asked Sarah. Rocky nodded and placed the scissors in between the two clamps. Sarah passed the baby girl off to Jill and prepared to deliver the second baby.

"What are we going to name her?" asked Rocky.

"Kira," said Jessica. "Kira Nicole Desantos.:

"Okay," said Rocky. "Did ya get that Jill?"

"I sure did," said Jill as she checked over Kira and wrapped her up. "I'll go tell the others about Kira."

Jill exited the medical bay and everyone came up to her.

"What is it?" asked Kim.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" asked Tommy.

"Baby A is a beautiful healthy baby girl, named Kira Nicole DeSantos," grinned Jill. The group cheered.

"How's Jess doing?" asked Adam. Jill looked at him truthfully as a scream came from the medical bay and a cry of "PUSH!" could be heard from Sarah.

"She's hanging on by a thread," said Jill. "She gets weaker with every push. I have to go back. Baby B is on its way."

As Jill re-entered the medical bay, she could see that Jessica was exhausted both physically and mentally.

"That's it Jess! I can see him!" said Sarah. "He's breeched, so I need you to use all of your strength."

"A boy, it's a boy, oh boy," said Rocky. "Come on babe, one more push!"

Jessica let out an ear-piercing scream and the baby boy's legs and torso were born in Sarah's hands.

"Okay Jess, I am going to deliver the head now," said Sarah. She wrapped a towel around the baby boy's body and gently lifted up.

"Push gently, Jess," said Sarah. Jessica gently bore down as she watched her son be born into his grandmother's arms. A loud wail came from the baby boy and Sarah immediately handed him to Jessica, who laid back on the pillow in relief.

"Hi Kor," said Jessica. "Koren Nathaniel." She looked up to Rocky and he nodded in approval. Jill brought Kira over and placed her in Jessica's other arm as Rocky cut Koren's umbilical cord. Sarah delivered the placentas while Jessica looked up at Jill.

"Jill, send Lexie in," said Jessica. "I need to say goodbye to her. My goodbyes to everyone else are in my files." Jill nodded and exited the medical wing.

"Baby B is a boy," smiled Jill weakly to the others. More cheers erupted. "Koren Nathaniel. Lexie, Mommy wants to see you." Lexie nodded and Jill ushered her into the medical wing before turning back to the others.

"She doesn't have much time," said Jill. "Pray for a miracle."

Lexie, meanwhile walked into the medical bay and up to Jessica.

"Mommy?" whispered Lexie.

"Come...meet...your brother and sister, Lex," said Jessica in between gasps.

"Mommy, please don't die," said Lexie. "I know I'm special, and I need your help."

"Aunt Jill and Grandma Sarah will help you, Little one," said Jessica as she brushed a hand on the side of Lexie's face. _"Anacha vacha toca, princess petite..."_

"_Anacha vacha toca do, Momma,"_ said Lexie. She kissed her mother's cheek and Lexie was led out of the medical bay by Sarah. Jill and Rocky took the twins and placed them in their warmers.

"Jill, will you do me one favor," requested Jessica. Jill nodded.

"Anything, my sister," said Jill, taking Jessica's hand.

"Will you perform the Eltarian Marriage ritual for us?" asked Jessica. "If I die, I wish to at least be married in the Eltarian eyes, so that my children can be seen as legal heirs to the throne."

"Of course," said Jill. She motioned to Rocky to join Jessica at her bedside and Jill entwined their hands.

"Nava hova macha mova," chanted Jill. "Hocha lova thoran maran. Now you become one. He loves you and wishes to marry you. Rocky, Jess, I bless you as one."

"Jess, I take you to be my wife," said Rocky. "For now and forever. No one shall ever replace you in my heart. We are heart and soul."

"Rocky..." muttered Jessica. "I love, you, and I, take you, to be my husband. Please keep our girls and our boy safe from all evil. Train them to be loyal, noble, disciplined and masterful in ranger ways and the art of karate. Let Lexie be a dancer, and the twins their own person."

"You are now both one. _ Anacha pronac toca mana et wie_," said Jill. "_Toca may ka le bie._"

Rocky leaned down and kissed Jessica on the lips. Tears were flowing out of Jessica, Rocky and Jill's face.

"_Anacha vacha toca, me wie,_ said Rocky.

"_Anacha vacha toca do, me huan," _said Jessica. Her eyes fluttered closed.

"Jess? Jessie?" whispered Rocky. He watched as Jessica's hand fluttered to her side. Jill let out a cry of horror and rushed out as Rocky bawled into his wife's still body.

As Jill came running out of the medical bay, the rangers and the familes looked up.

"She's dead!" cried Jill. "Jessie's gone!" She ran into Richard's arms and bawled.

"She's gone? She's really gone?" asked Tommy as all of the female rangers cried into their respective other's arms and Jill nodded as she looked up from her adoptive father's arms.

"She had me perform the Eltarian Marriage ritual, so the kids could be legal heirs," said Jill. "She told Rocky she loved him and she died in his arms." Jill cried again and the group mourned the loss of their comrade.

Jessica Hartgrove, biological daughter of Zordon and Sarah, wife of Rocky and mother of three, the purple power ranger, was dead.

* * *

"WHAT!" came the cries of Balat.

"You heard me, Sire," said Talarat. "Jessica, the eldest princess of Eltar, and the Purple Power Ranger, is dead."

"Excellent! One less brat to claim the throne on Eltar!" cried Balat. "Soon, Zordon and Sarah will be destroyed, and the other princess shall be dead too!"

"But sire, the purple ranger has heirs," said Talarat.

"Impossible! She is only a teenager!" said Balat.

"She has a five year old and just before her death, she gave birth to twins!" said Talarat. "The blue ranger is an Earthian and is their father!"

"We must kill these children! They cannot take the throne or I shall be ruined! My plans are already in effect. Zordon is kidnapped and the council has been overthrown. It's time to take over Earth!"

Back at the Power Chamber, Maria opened the doors to the Medical Bay. She watched as her son grieved over his dead wife. She could hear him muttering in Spanish. She knew he was reciting the Roman Catholic last rites. While she was not as religious as Rocky was, she knew that faith and God were the first that Rocky turned to for help. She listened closely as Rocky spoke in English.

"_God, if you're listening," _whispered Rocky. _"If you can hear me, please bring back my wife. I can't live without her. She is my rock and my soul. When I'm sick, she's sick. When I'm hurt, she's hurt. With her dead, I don't want to live. My heart is breaking. Please bring her back to me so we can raise our children together."_

Before Rocky could speak anymore, the alarms blared, signaling an attack on Angel Grove. He sprung up and looked at his mom.

"Go, I will stay with her," said Maria. Rocky nodded, and ran out to morph with the others.

"Balat is attacking the city himself," said Sarah. "He knows Jessica is no longer with us. His plan to dominate Eltar, Edenoi and Hatha are beginning by destroying Earth. Go, and may the power protect you."

"What about the Megazord?" asked Tommy. "With Jess gone, there is no one to operate Tigress."

"No worries, Red Ranger," came the voice of Tigress through the walls. "Call me when you need me and I shall come assist."

"Alright, let's do it!" cried Tommy. "Shift into Overdrive!"

"Pink Wind Dove!"

"Yellow Sand Bear!"

"Blue Ocean Seal!"

"Green Desert Snake!"

"Red Lightning Lion!"

"Orange Sunrise Owl!"

"Silver Rain Fox!"

"Gold Moon Dog!"

"Black Earth Ram!"

"White Snow Leopard!"

"HIYA!" cried the rangers as they appeared in Downtown Angel Grove.

"Rangers, how nice to join us," said Balat. "Minions attack!"

The rangers fought in hand-to-hand combat with the minions, taking them down one by one.

"Blue ranger, hand over your children, and no one on Earth shall be hurt," said Balat.

"I don't think so, Balat," said Rocky. "You keep your grimy, greasy hands and hair away from my daughters and son. This is for Jessie. HIYA!"

Rocky leapt into the air and came at Balat. Balat sent a shower of sparks at him and Rocky tumbled back, letting out a "WHOA!"

"Ay yi yi! They are getting pummeled out there, Sarah!" said Alpha 6.

"Then Balat has won," said Sarah, bowing her head. Just then, a loud rumble and a CRACK filled the Power Chamber, causing the lights to go out.

"What's going on?" cried Constance and she and Pablo held on to each other. Just then, Maria came running out from the Medical Bay.

"You won't believe it, she's, Jessie's, she's glowing and levitating! _ Es un milagro! Ella está bien! Nunca he visto algo como esto! Alabanza Dios Todopoderoso!"_

* * *

Meanwhile, the rangers were in deep shit. They were getting their butts kicked like crazy. Each ranger wanted to take a stab at Balat. They were sure he knew about Lexie and the twins now. While Rocky went into protective father mode, the rest were fulfilling their aunt and uncle duties by protecting the kids. Jill was the last one to try and attack Balat, but he took sent her back to the rest of the rangers. Each of them huffed and puffed.

"Jill, you okay?' asked Tommy.

"I think so, but what are we going to do? He's too strong!" cried Jill.

"Take a look around you, Rangers," said Balat. "Soon the Earth will be no more, and you will all be my slaves. Hahah-AHHHHH!" A blast of fire came from out of nowhere, causing the Rangers to look up in disbelief.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"I don't believe it!"

"Is it possible?"

"Guess again, Balat. Guess who's back and stronger than ever? It's time you and I settled this. Mano e Mano!" Jessica stood at the top of the cliff, her weapon in her hand as she sat mounted on Tigress in her bike form.

"The purple ranger? No, they said you were dead!" cried Balat.

"Me, dead? HA!" cried Jessica. "Think again. You're mine, Balat!"

Jessica revved Tigress' tires.

"Let's do this, Tigress!" said Jessica. Tigress let out a loud roar and the bike sped forward, firing laser after laser at Balat's minions.

"Balat, as Princess of the Planet of Eltar, I hereby place you back under arrest for Treason against the people of Hatha, Eltar and Edenoi. Surrender now or cease to exist!"

"I shall never surrender!" cried Balat.

"Then prepare to meet your match, Balat!" cried Jessica. She sped up on Tigress. As Balat fired at her, she zoomed past the firefight and pulled out a long sword.

"The Eltarian Sword of Truth!" cried Jill in awe. "Jessica's claimed her birthright!"

"What? What is that?" asked Tommy.

"The sword has been missing since Dad's father was killed in battle thousands of earth years ago," said Jill. "Legend said that the one to defeat the lord of evil will perish and rise again in a rebirth as the rightful heir of Eltar. Jessica's fulfilling the prophecy!"

Jessica deflected Balat's fires back to him with the sword and Balat keeled to the ground in pain. Jessica jumped off of Tigress and pointed the sword at a now weak Balat.

"Have mercy, sweet princess, oh forgive me," said Balat.

"Cut the bullshit, Balat," said Jessica as she raised the sword, pointing the tip at his throat. "Any last words, Balat?"

"You will never be as powerful as me, Purple Ranger, mark my words. I will return."

"Not this time, HIYA!" cried Jessica. With a swift flick of her wrist, the other rangers grimaced as Balat was beheaded. His body was destroyed in a shower of sparks. Balat was no more. Around them, Balat's minions exploded one by one, crying out in horror. Galaxies away, the minions controlling Hatha, Edenoi, and Eltar all exploded, and the inhabitants of the three planets cheered as they were free from Balat's control.


	6. A Wedding and the Rescue Mission

Ch.6

A Wedding and the Rescue Mission

"I can't believe it," said Rocky as he brushed his hand along the side of Jessica's face in the Zord storage area. "You're alive."

"In the flesh," grinned Jessica. Rocky grinned and pressed his lips to hers.

"But how? You were dead. You were cold as ice and stiff as a board."

"I don't know, it's almost like my body went into a coma and recharged for fifteen minutes."

"Jess, you were dead for thirty minutes until my mom saw you glow and levitate. She nearly had a heart attack because it scared the crap out of her."

"I don't know, Rocky, I honestly don't know," said Jessica as they walked back into the main chamber.

"MOMMY!" cried a small voice and Jessica grinned as Lexie ran to her. Jessica scooped her up and swung her around.

"Lexie, oh my baby," whispered Jessica.

"You didn't leave me! You're here!" cried Lexie.

"I'm right here and I'm okay," said Jessica as she set Lexie down. Rocky was holding Kira now as the girls cooed over Koren.

"Jess, Rocky, Koren is going to be a ladies man. He loves us already," cooed Kim. "Who's a handsome boy, yes you are."

"Easy babe, no smothering my nephew," said Jason as Koren was passed around. Rocky placed Kira in Adam's arms.

"Adam, you're my best friend, and I would be honored if you were Kira and Koren's godfather," said Rocky.

"Of course man," said Adam. Jessica turned to Aisha.

"Aisha, would you be their godmother?" asked Jessica.

"I would be honored," said Aisha as she held Koren.

"And since we haven't baptized Lexie yet, we would like to bestow the honor of her godparents to you, Tommy and Kat. You have really been there for us, and since Kat is going to be part of the family soon," said Jessica, emitting a blush from Tommy and Kat and a squeak from Sharon, "we think it's only fitting you be her godparents."

"We'd love to," said Kat, as Lexie hugged Tommy.

"Uncle Tommy, fly me like your old Falconzord!" cried Lexie.

"Anything for you, Princess," grinned Tommy as he picked her up and swung her around. Lexie spread her arms out like the Falconzord's wings.

"Caw!" cried Lexie, earning a laugh from the group.

Later that evening, everyone was gathered in the Hartgrove home to watch the six o'clock news.

"_In Ranger news, the evil Lord Balat was defeated in battle by the Purple Power Ranger today. She had not shown up with the other Power Rangers before, leaving some to wonder if the Purple Ranger was still around. She came to her comrades' aid on her purple motorcycle and killed Balat. Because of the graphic nature of the killing, we have decided not to show it. Astronomers and Astrophysicists who have studied other planets say that a prophecy may have been fulfilled by this killing. They cannot state what the prophecy is, but a bystander heard one of the other Power Rangers state the Purple Ranger was the heir to the throne on another inhabited planet, possibly in another galaxy. While no one can confirm or deny it, we may never know the true identities of the Power Rangers. What we do know is that there is finally peace in Angel Grove again, and that the Power Rangers are always here to protect us. I'm Anne Ryder, Channel 5 news."_

Jessica turned off the television.

"No one knows it's me at least," grinned Jessica.

"And THAT's the truth," commented Jill.

* * *

"You nervous?" Adam asked Rocky two weeks later. They stood in the small room at the Angel Grove Methodist Church, Adam fixing Rocky's blue bowtie. While Rocky had been born and raised Roman Catholic, the Hartgroves had raised Jessica and Jill as Methodists and Rocky had agreed to convert for Jessica.

"Nah, we're already technically married," said Rocky, double checking Adam's green bowtie. "This is just the "official" ceremony." Adam laughed as there was a knock at the door and Tommy poked his head in.

"Hey you guys, they're ready to start," said Tommy as he adjusted his red bowtie.

"Great, we'll be right there," said Adam. "You ready, bro?"

"I'm ready, bro," grinned Rocky. When Rocky and Jessica had planned their colors, they agreed that the male rangers could wear their ranger color for their vests and ties, and same for the girls and their dresses. There was nothing wrong with different colored outfits, lots of people did it when Jessica researched it. But the girls had a different idea. Kat and Kim both wore pink, Aisha and Tanya both wore yellow. Jill had on a pretty tangerine colored dress that brought out her eyes. Orange was definitely her color. Rocky took his mom's arm and walked her up the aisle to the front pew, where Connie and Pedro were sitting with the twins in their stroller. The crowd awwed as she placed a kiss on both of Rocky's cheeks, leaving on a lipstick print on one side.

"Oh sorry sweetie," said Maria. "Here." She pulled out her hankerchief and rubbed it off like a typical mom, causing the crowd to laugh.

"Mom!" cried Rocky as he wiped away her saliva. He shook his head and took his place next to Pastor Bill Norman, the Hartgrove's pastor. Since there was an odd number of rangers in the wedding party, Billy had the idea of escorting Lisa and Sarah up the aisle first. The people who knew the Hartgroves and DeSantos had not yet met or seen the woman who was Jessica's long lost biological mother so when they saw her walk up the aisle on the other side of Billy, some people thought she looked radiant, some were confused, and some thought she looked odd. Trini and Zack had come back for the wedding and were seated in the front row with Rocky's family. Tommy's brother David was seated in the front pew. Rocky even saw that Bulk and Skull had accepted the invitation and were seated three rows back in a pew with Principal Kaplan, Ms. Appleby, Ernie and Lt. Stone. Most of the rangers' families were scattered on either side of the church, as were friends from school. Rocky's buddies from the Dojo were on his side, and Jessica's friends from her dance studio were on her side.

Billy then headed back down the aisle to the back of the church and he escorted Sharon up the aisle. The guests chuckled as he walked back yet a third time, and escorted Aisha up the aisle. Kim and Jason followed suit, as did Kat and Tommy. Adam and Tanya, despite Adam being best man, walked up with each other and everyone ahhed as Jill, the maid of honor, came gliding up the aisle in her radiant dress. And then came the cutest moment of all. Lexie, as the flower girl, came skipping up the aisle, her hair up in curls and a faux bun, tossing rose petals in front of her. The crowd awwed and laughed as she stole the show and as she got to the end of the aisle, she ran up and hugged Rocky.

"I love you Daddy," she whispered.

"I love you too, Princess," chuckled Rocky, pressing a kiss to her hair. The music changed to the Bridal March as Lexie sat with Maria and the guests rose as Richard walked Jessica down the aisle. The guests oohed and ahhed at Jessica's bridal gown. It was white with trims of purple. Jessica carried a bouquet of white-colored roses with purple ribbons tied around the bouquet. As they reached the altar, Richard kissed Jessica's cheek and shook Rocky's hand. The crowd laughed as Lexie followed suit and hugged Jessica.

"Love you mommy," said Lexie.

"Love you too, baby girl," said Jessica. Lexie this time went to sit with Richard, Lisa, Sharon, and Sarah. Pastor Bill motioned for the guests to be seated and as they were he spoke.

"Friends, we have been invited here today to share with Rocky and Jessica a very important moment in their lives. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife. I've had the pleasure of knowing Jessica and her sister Jill since they were toddlers, when Richard and Lisa adopted them. I was pleased last night to finally meet their biological mother Sarah. I was sad to hear that their biological father could not be here, but I understand because of the nature of his career. Jessica and Jill are truly special and gifted young ladies."

The current and former rangers and their families all shared a knowing look. It seemed Pastor Bill knew Sarah and Zordon's true identities, yet he did not share it with anyone else.

"With that said, who gives this woman to this man?" asked Pastor Bill.

"Her mothers and I do," said Richard as he sat back down.

"I ask you now, in the presence of God and these people, to declare your intention to enter into union with one another through the grace of Jesus Christ, who calls you into union with himself as acknowledged by your baptism," said Pastor Bill to Rocky and Jessica. "Jessica, will you have Rocky to be your husband, to live together in holy marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I will," said Jessica.

"Rocky, will you have Jessica to be your wife, to live together in holy marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"Oh boy, I will," grinned Rocky, earning a laugh from the crowd as he waggled his eyebrows.

"Save that for the honeymoon, Mr. DeSantos," commented Adam. Rocky and Jessica blushed as Pastor Bill laughed and continued.

"And now, the bride would like to recite a couple readings," said Pastor Bill. He motioned to Jessica, who nodded and, to everyone's amusement, she pulled a couple pages from the breast area of her dress.

"It's a good thing I'm not leaking," joked Jessica to Rocky and he laughed as he pointed.

"She got that from me," joked Rocky, earning a playful swat from Jessica.

"I would like to read two things. First, from _Plato's Symposium_. I love Greek Mythology and I thought this fit perfectly. We are all human. And then again, we are not. This one is for you Ms. Appleby," winked Jessica. Ms. Appleby grinned and blew her prized pupils a kiss.

"_Humans have never understood the power of Love, for if they had they would surely have built noble temples and altars and offered solemn sacrifices; but this is not done, and most certainly ought to be done, since Love is our best friend, our helper, and the healer of the ills which prevent us from being happy."_

_To understand the power of Love, we must understand that our original human nature was not like it is now, but different. Human beings each had two sets of arms, two sets of legs, and two faces looking in opposite directions. There were three sexes then: one comprised of two men called the children of the Sun, one made of two women called the children of the Earth, and a third made of a man and a woman, called the children of the Moon. Due to the power and might of these original humans, the Gods began to fear that their reign might be threatened. They sought for a way to end the humans' insolence without destroying them."_

_It was at this point that Zeus divided the humans in half. After the division the two parts of each desiring their other half, came together, and throwing their arms about one another, entwined in mutual embraces, longing to grow into one. So ancient is the desire of one another which is implanted in us, reuniting our original nature, making one of two, and healing the state of humankind."_

_Each of us when separated, having one side only, is but the indenture of a person, and we are always looking for our other half. Those whose original nature lies with the children of the Sun are men who are drawn to other men, those from the children of the Earth are women who love other women, and those from the children of the Moon are men and women drawn to one another. And when one of us meets our other half, we are lost in an amazement of love and friendship and intimacy, and would not be out of the other's sight even for a moment. We pass our whole lives together, desiring that we should be melted into one, to spend our lives as one person instead of two, and so that after our death there will be one departed soul instead of two; this is the very expression of our ancient need. And the reason is that human nature was originally one and we were a whole, and the desire and pursuit of the whole is called Love."_

Jessica switched to the other page as the guests applauded and spoke again.

"And this is a poem that I want to dedicate to my husband," said Jessica. "Rocky I love you so much."

"I love you too, Babe," said Rocky as Jessica continued to read.

"_I love you  
Not only for who you are  
But for what I am when I am with you.  
I love you  
Not only for what you have made of yourself  
But for what you are making of me.  
I love you for the part of me that you bring out.  
I love you for putting your hand into my heart  
And passing over all the foolish, weak things that you can't help.  
Dimly seeing there and drawing out, into the light all the beautiful belongings  
That no one else had looked quite far enough to find.  
You have done it without a touch, without a word, without a sign."_

The guests awwed as she ended the poem and Rocky grinned and kissed Jessica's cheek.

"And now, Miss Aisha Campbell and Miss Kimberly Hart would like to sing a song to the bride and groom," said Pastor Bill. The crowd applauded as Kim and Aisha walked over to the corner and Kim picked up her guitar. She strummed a few notes to make sure it was still in tune and with a nod to Aisha, she started playing her guitar, and Aisha played the keyboard. Rocky fist-pumped the air as he realized they were playing one of his favorite, and newest Journey songs. Jessica grinned as Kim started to sing.

_Kim: In my life I see where I've been_  
_I said that I'd never fall again_  
_Within myself I was wrong_  
_My searchin' ain't over... over_  
_I know that_

_Both: When you love a woman_

_Aisha: You see your world inside her eyes_

_Both: When you love a woman_

_Kim: You know she's standin' by your side_

_Both: A joy that lasts forever_

_Kim: There's a band of gold that shines waiting Somewhere... oh oh yeah_

_Aisha: If I can't believe that someone is true_  
_To fall in love is so hard to do_  
_I hope and pray tonight_  
_Somewhere you're thinking of me_  
_Yes I know I... I know that_

_Both: When you love a woman_

_Aisha: You see your world inside her eyes_

_Both: When you love a woman_

_Kim: You know she's standin' by your side_

_Both: A joy that lasts forever_

_Kim: There's a band of gold that shines, waiting Somewhere... oh..oh_  
_It's enough to make you cry._  
_When you see her walkin' by_  
_And you look into her eyes_  
_Oh...oh...oh_

_Both: When you love a woman_

_Kim: You see your world inside her eyes_  
_Both: When you love a woman_  
_Aisha: Well you know she's standin' by your side_  
_Both: A joy that lasts forever_

_Kim: There's a band of gold that shines... whoa_  
_When you love a woman..._  
_When you love, love, love_  
_When you love a woman_  
_You see your world inside her eyes._

As they ended the song, not a dry eye was in the house, the guests cheered and applauded as Jessica and Rocky wiped away their tears and hugged Kim and Aisha. The girls returned to their spots along the altar and Rocky and Jessica took their spots in front of Pastor Bill again.

"And now, the rings, if you please?" Pastor Bill asked Adam. Adam nodded and placed two gold bands on top of the Bible in Pastor Bill's hands. Jessica and Rocky took the other's ring and Pastor Bill motioned for Jessica to speak.

"Rocky, I give you this ring as a sign of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have; I honor you in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen. " She slid his ring onto his finger and Rocky did the same.

"Jess, I give you this ring as a sign of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have; I honor you in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen."

Rocky slid the band of gold on Jessica's finger, and she placed her engagement ring back on the same finger above her new ring.

"Rocky, Jessica, you are now one, as are your families and friends. You are all connected now. By the power vested in me by the City of Angel Grove, and the State of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Rocky, you may kiss your bride."

Rocky and Jessica grinned as their lips met in a fiery crash and the occupants of the church roared with applause and cheers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Rocky Pablo Desantos Jr."

* * *

The reception was held at the Youth Center, thanks to Ernie, and Jessica and Rocky's favorite Italian restaurant catered the menu while Ernie provided the beverages. A punch bowl was set on a table in front of the juice bar landing, and a dessert table along with the cake were next to it. Round tables were scattered throughout the Youth Center for the guests and families, while a long white table spread across the wall for the current and former rangers. Rocky and Jessica walked into the Youth center to a roar of applause and cheers, and they walked around the tables, thanking the guests for coming. When they got to the table containing Mr. Kaplan and Ms. Appleby, Rocky and Jessica hugged them both.

"We are so grateful you were able to come," said Rocky. "This means a lot to us."

"You both have been great teachers and mentors to us," said Jessica. "Truly, thank you so much."

"It was my pleasure, Mrs. DeSantos," winked Mr. Kaplan and Jessica grinned.

"It does have a certain ring to it, doesn't it?" Jessica asked Ms. Appleby.

"It does, my dear," said Ms. Appleby. "Oh, where is your birth mother? I wanted to meet her."

"Oh I'm sorry Mr. Kaplan and Ms. Appleby, but my mom had to leave. She had important business matters to attend to. Maybe another time."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Mr. Kaplan. "What did you say she did again?"

"Oh she's, uh, she runs a very important non-profit organization," said Jessica, coming up with a quick lie that was partially true, hoping they would buy it.

"Oh well then we should donate to the cause," said Mr. Kaplan.

"Oh, no, there's no need," said Jessica. "It's federally funded."

"Ah I see," said Mr. Kaplan. "Ooh, punch!" As Rocky and Jessica excused themselves, Zack, who had volunteered to DJ the reception after the original DJ canceled last minute, spoke into the microphone.

"Yo, yo, check it you guys. Dinner is about to be served. All my peeps at the long table are first and then you will be called up by your table number."

As the guests dined and wined, the group of rangers quietly chatted amongst themselves.

"So, did Sarah say why she had to leave?" Tommy asked Jessica. Jessica shook her head in response.

"No, but apparently Alpha contacted her. She said it had something to do with Zordon."

"You think Alpha got a lock on his location?" Adam asked.

"Who knows, but she said she would contact us if it was of any importance," said Jessica.

Once everyone was done eating, Zack returned to the DJ booth.

"Everyone, it is time for the bride and groom to dance their first dance as husband and wife," said Zack.

* * *

As the last guest left around Nine P.M., the rangers started to clean up. Richard and Sharon offered to babysit the twins and Lexie for the evening, as the rangers had all rented hotel rooms for the night, wanting to continue the party there.

"This was a lot of fun," said Aisha. "I can't wait for the next one of us to get married."

"Was that a subtle hint?" Billy asked Aisha as they dumped paper plates into the garbage bag they were holding.

"Pssh, boy, you crazy? You know I'm not ready yet, but I know a certain pink and red colored bridesmaid and groomsman who are." Aisha winked at Kat and Tommy, and they blushed.

"When I get married, I'm going to have a sailor theme," said Trini. Kim gasped.

"Nuh uh!" said Kim. "That was so MY idea girl!"

"We still have that ESP going girlfriend," said Trini as she high-fived Kim.

"Oh god, they're planning our weddings already?" Zack asked Jason.

"Apparently," groaned Jason. "Hey Jess, you know what I realized?"

"What's that Jase?" Jessica asked Jason.

"You never threw the bouquet and Rocky never threw the garter," replied Jason.

"Oh wow, you're right," said Jessica. Before she could get her best girlfriends to line up, Jessica shrieked as Rocky climbed under her dress.

"Rocky! What are you doing?" shrieked Jessica. The group was laughing and Kim snapped pictures of the moment.

"IMGRRRINGRRRGARRRERRR!" came the muffled voice of Rocky. Jessica shrieked again as Rocky had grabbed the garter with his teeth and was now pulling it down her leg. Rocky lifted Jessica's leg and pulled off the garter as he climbed out from under her dress.

"Tada!" said Rocky. "I think I'm going to like being married." He waggled his eyebrows as everyone laughed and Jessica motioned for the other female rangers to stand in a line. Jessica winked to the girls. Little did Kat know, Tommy was setting her up for his plan. As Jessica threw the bouquet behind her, everyone but Kat scattered and the bouquet landed in her arms to a round of applause from the others.

"Hey Tommy?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah Rocko?" asked Tommy as Rocky stood next to his new step-brother-in-law.

"Catch," said Rocky, tossing the garter in Tommy's face and dashing off. The others burst into laughter as Tommy grinned.

"Well, this is the part where y'all are supposed to dance," said Jason. "Is it not?"

"I had something else in mind," said Tommy as he walked over to Kat. Everyone grinned, as they knew what Tommy was up to. Kat, however, looked at him, confused at first, but then when Tommy got down on one knee and procured a beautiful diamond ring, she burst into tears.

"You know I'm not good at speeches, but Kat, this past year, you have made me realize how much I need you in my life, and I don't want to share it with anyone else. Katherine Hilliard, will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Thomas James Oliver? Will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes I will marry you!" said Kat. Everyone cheered, as Rocky and Jessica yelled, "Finally!" in unison and Tommy slipped the ring on Kat's finger.

"You've just made me the happiest woman alive, Tommy Oliver," whispered Kat as she kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too," said Tommy as the other rangers showered streamers and confetti over the newly engaged rangers. At that moment, their communicators beeped. Jessica looked around to make sure Ernie wasn't still there and brought her communicator to her lips.

"Go ahead Mom," said Jessica.

"_Rangers, I'm sorry to burst in on your cleanup and celebration, but your presence is need here at the _

_Power Chamber."_

"We're on our way," said Jess.

"We'll finish cleaning up," said Trini as she and Zack started piling more garbage into bags.

"No, you guys should come with us," said Jason. "If this is about Zordon, you guys should be in the loop too."

"Sounds fair enough," said Zack. Zack held onto Billy, while Trini held onto Kim, and the thirteen of them disappeared in flashes of color.

They landed in the Power Chamber and the current and two former rangers rushed up to Sarah. She had a grim look on her face.

"Mom, what is it?" asked Jill. "What's wrong?"

"Did you guys find Zordon?" asked Tommy.

"Rangers, former and current, I have some grave news," said Sarah. "As you know, Zordon was kidnapped on Eltar by Balat's minions when they were still in control. With the entire Balat empire destroyed, I assumed that Zordon would be released from captivity. However, Alpha 6 came across a message that was sent about two weeks ago at the end of the battle by Zordon himself. It is very faint, more than likely due to the bad connection between Eltar and Earth's transmission feeds. Observe the viewing globe."

All the rangers turned to the viewing globe and they could see a crackly screen and Zordon's voice was barely coming through in a garbled message.

"_Sarah-Captured-Astronema-Rangers-Help-Seek Andros-KO-35. Jessica-Jill-Sarah-Love You All."_

"That was it, there was nothing else?" asked Tanya.

"I'm afraid not Tanya, the message was very cryptic," said Sarah.

"He said something about an Andros person? If he is a person," said Kim.

"He is a person. Andros is like us, human and from another planet," said Sarah. "He is from the Planet KO-35, but the planet has been deserted for ten years. It is rumored the people on that planet went into hiding when an evil force attacked their planet."

"Who or what is Astronema?" asked Billy. "The name sounds familiar."

"Astronema is an evil sorceress who is trying to take over the galaxy nearest to the Milky Way," said Sarah. "That is the galaxy that KO-35 resides in."

"We need to get to KO-35," said Adam. "We need to find this Andros and fast. If Zordon trusts him, then so can we."

"But Adam, I just had twins, you can't expect me to go on a rescue mission and leave my children parentless? What if we never come back?" replied Jessica.

"She's right, this isn't a rescue mission, it's a suicide mission," said Jason. "We need to think this through."

"What if we split up?" asked Rocky. "There are more than enough of us to where we can divide the team in two groups. One group goes into space, and the other stays back here on Earth."

"That's a great idea Rocky," said Jill. "We can draw straws."

"Wait," said Jessica. "I've changed my mind. Rocky, you should stay here with the kids. I'll volunteer myself for this rescue mission."

"No, you are BOTH going," said Jason. "I say that the original Turbo rangers sans Jill go to KO-35. Jill and the rest of us will stay here. I'm sure we can use Trini and Zack to help out with repairs and other things"

"I like that idea," said Jill. "I can help Richard and Sharon take care of the kids."

"We all can," said Kim.

"I guess we have no choice," said Rocky, looking at Jessica.

"No, we don't," said Jessica. It was settled. The Super Six were heading into space.

* * *

"Space? You can't be serious!" exclaimed Richard later that night after the group finished cleaning up the Youth Center.

"We have to, Richard," said Tommy. "Zordon's in trouble."

"We would do the same for each other if it was one of us," said Adam. "We took an oath when we became rangers to have each other's backs. That includes Zordon."

"What about your children, you are just going to abandon them while you roam in space?" Richard yelled at Jessica while she was packing up her belongings. Rocky and Tommy were doing the same.

"No, we are not abandoning them," said Jessica. "We are leaving them in yours and Sharon's care. Jill is staying to help you. Only Tommy, Kat, Tanya, Adam, Rocky and myself are going to space. Jason, Kim, Billy, Aisha, Zack and Trini are staying behind with Jill to protect Earth."

"I already got a lecture from my parents," said Adam, "They weren't too thrilled when I told them either."

"Mine were understanding at least," said Tanya.

"Same goes for me," said Kat as she helped Tommy pack. "I am not ditching my fiancé and I will not abandon our leader."

"I guess I can't argue with you then I guess," said Richard. "When will you be back?"

"It's hard to say," said Jessica. "The sooner we find this Andros character, the sooner we find Dad."

The rangers gathered in the Power Chamber an hour later. The boys were loading up Tigress' cargo bay while the girls all made final preparations.

"Rangers, because of the atmosphere, when you enter space you will need to be morphed," said Sarah. "Once you are out of the Milky Way, all contact will be lost. Should you find Andros, you should be able to attempt contact. Are you ready?"

"Yes," said the six space-bound rangers.

"Very well, once you are morphed and loaded into Tigress, we will begin," said Sarah.

"Shift into Overdrive!" said Tommy.

"Pink Wind Dove!"

"Yellow Sand Bear!"

"Blue Ocean Seal!"

"Green Desert Snake!"

"Red Lightning Lion!"

"Purple Sunset Tiger!"

The six morphed rangers walked into the loading dock and stared in awe. Tigress had transformed herself into a space shuttle.

"Tigress! Mom how in the world?" cried Jessica.

"Your bike is not the only form of transportation that Tigress can shift into," smiled Sarah.

"Trini and I made a few last-minute adjustments while you guys were saying your goodbyes to your families," said Billy as the others followed them into the loading dock.

"Amazing," said Tommy.

"I'm ready for lift off Rangers!" purred Tigress as the six space-bound rangers climbed into what was now a genuine cockpit.

"Setting coordinates for KO-35," said Jessica as she strapped herself in and punch in the coordinates that Sarah had given her.

"Good luck you guys. We can handle things from here," said Jason.

"You're in charge now Jase," said Tommy as he saluted him.

"May the power protect you," said Jason. The remaining rangers returned to the main chamber.

"Counting down," said Billy as he pushed a few buttons. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, ignition..."

Tigress' jets fired up as the overhead doors to the storage area opened.

"Liftoff!" cried Billy as he hit another button and Tigress shot into the sky. The others watched on the viewing globe as Tigress soared into the Earth's atmosphere. As Tigress left Earth, Jessica spoke into the communicator.

"We're on our way guys, we made it through the atmosphere safely," said Jessica.

"Good luck you guys," said Billy as they watched Tigress disappear out of view. "Come back safely."

TBC


	7. A New Era Dawns

Chapter 7

A New Era Dawns

As soon as Tigress had gotten a little further from Earth, the group decided to check out Tigress' modifications. It was safe for them to de-morph now as there was oxygen on Tigress. Tigress went into Auto-pilot as the rangers unbuckled themselves and de-morphed. The first thing they noticed was that there was still gravity on the zord. Adam had been disappointed cause one of his dreams was to soar like an astronaut like they did in their space shuttles.

"Hey guys, check it out," said Kat. "There are three sleeping areas."

"This is cozy. Boy girl, boy girl, boy girl," winked Tanya as she found a medium sized room. Each room had a king-sized bed. "Adam and I call this one."

"Then Tommy and I will take the smaller one," said Kat. "We'll leave the largest for Rocky and Jess since this is technically her zord."

"That's okay guys, I'm not tired," said Jessica. "You can have the bigger room Tommy and Kat."

"No, it's your wedding night, you guys deserve it," said Tommy as he and Kat put their things in their room.

"We won't argue with you on that," said Rocky. As Rocky and Jessica unpacked their clothes for the night, Jessica had stopped and stared out the window. Earth was long gone by now.

"Boy, what a way to spend our honeymoon," said Rocky, coming up next to her and looking out the window.

"I'm sorry Rocky," said Jessica as she stared out the window, admiring the stars. They were coming up on Mars. "I know you were looking forward to Hawaii."

"We can go another time," said Rocky. "Family first. Zordon is my dad too. When I became a ranger, it was the first time in five years I had a father figure."

Jessica smiled and kissed his lips.

"And he loves you so much, Rocky. He knew I had made the right choice in picking you."

"I know, me too," said Rocky.

"Tigress?" Jessica asked.

"Yes Purple Ranger?" came Tigress' response.

"We are all going to try and get some sleep, keyword try," said Jessica. "Can you please alert us when we are close to KO-35?"

"Of course, Purple Ranger," said Tigress. "Sweet Dreams Rangers."

"Are you ready for bed, Mrs. DeSantos?' asked Rocky as he kissed her pulse point in the crook of her neck.

"Why yes I am, Mr. DeSantos," smiled Jessica. Their lips met and Rocky led them to the bed.

* * *

Tommy lay in his and Kat's bed, her hand draped across his bare chest. Their bodies entwined in the sheets, Tommy sighed as he looked down at his future wife. He thought of their future, and could see brown and blonde-haired children running about the house, the older ones more than likely to be rangers and disappearing every so often. Tommy felt Kat stir next to him and he grinned as he brushed the side of her face away as her eye's opened.

"Good morning beautiful, sleep well?" grinned Tommy. Kat smiled.

"I sure did," said Kat. She reached up and kissed him and pulled him down for Round 2.

In the next room over, Tanya was getting dressed. She was going to cook breakfast for the other rangers. Adam stirred in the bed and cracked open an eye.

"Where ya going, sweetcheeks?" asked Adam groggily.

"I'm gonna make breakfast for everyone. Trini and Billy built us a kitchenette."

"Ooh, pancakes?" asked Adam.

"Only for you, my love bug," grinned Tanya as Adam got up and got dressed. He walked over to Tanya and kissed her gently.

"When this is all over, and we've got our careers going," said Adam, taking her in his arms, "I want to make you Mrs. Adam Park."

"I like the sound of that," grinned Tanya, kissing him back. "Come on, let's make breakfast for everyone."

While Adam and Tanya were busy in the kitchenette making breakfast, Rocky was just waking up and he stared at his beautiful wife, who was staring back at him.

"Good morning my beautiful wife," said Rocky.

"Good morning my husband," grinned Jessica. "What time is it?"

"Let's see, we went to bed about eleven pm Angel Grove time, so according to my watch it is eight AM Angel Grove time."

"Let's go see if the others are awake," said Jessica. As they got dressed, Jessica looked out the window of the zord and saw that they were nearing Neptune.

"How is it possble we are already at Neptune?" asked Jessica.

"I can answer that Purple Ranger," said Tigress' voice. "We are actually travelling at about teleportation speed. While that is nowhere near lightspeed, we are still covering a good amount of distance for only being in fight nine hours where normally it would take years for someone to come this close to Neptune."

"Oh, I see, thanks Tigress," said Jessica. "How much longer until we reach KO-35?"

"If my calculations are correct, we should be arriving up on the planet in about two hours and twenty-five minutes," said Tigress.

"Okay, thanks Tigress," said Jessica as she pulled a shirt over her head. Rocky and Jessica walked out of their room and as they passed Tommy and Kat's room, they could clearly hear that the two of them were still engaged in certain adult activities. Jessica stifled a giggle while Rocky made a face as they heard Kat moan Tommy's name and Jessica and Rocky walked into the kitchenette.

"Morning you guys," said Rocky. "What's for breakfast? I'm starved."

"Pancakes," said Tanya as she laid a stack in front of Rocky.

"Oh goody," said Rocky, rubbing his hands gleefully. "Honey, pass the syrup please?"

"To put on your pancakes or on me?" grinned Jessica, earning a laugh from Tanya and a gagging noise from Adam.

"Uh, my pancakes?" asked Rocky.

"Mhmmm, thought so," said Jessica as she passed Rocky the maple syrup. Tanya laid a stack in front of Jessica and Jessica thanked her as Kat and Tommy entered the room.

"Good morning you two," grinned Tanya. "Were we just conceiving the fourth ranger baby?"

Jessica, Rocky and Adam howled with laughter as Kat and Tommy froze with a look of horror on their faces.

"Were we really that loud?' asked Tommy.

"Oh yeah," grinned Jessica. "It's okay you guys, I'm sure all of us were doing the same thing last night."

"Speaking of which, does anyone know what time it is in Angel Grove?" asked Tanya.

"About eight-thirty in the morning, Yellow Ranger," said Tigress.

"Okay, thanks Tigress," said Tanya as she set plates of pancakes in front of Kat and Tommy. Adam sat down as well and the six rangers ate their breakfast. While they were cleaning up an hour later, Tigress' voice came on over the P.A.

"Rangers, we are coming up on an unidentified vessel," said Tigress. They ran to the cockpit and the group gasped. A large space station like vessel was heading straight for them. Tommy got on the intercom.

"This is the Red Power Ranger of Earth, identify yourself. You are on a collision course with our vessel."

There was no response.

"Try a different channel," said Jessica. Tommy flipped the switch to the next radio channel and spoke again.

"This is the Red Power Ranger of Earth, identify yourself. You are heading straight for our ship."

There was a crackling noise and the group gasped as a voice came on.

"_This is Andros of KO-35, Red Space Ranger. I see you and I am bringing you on board my ship. Standby."_

The group cheered. They had found Andros. Hopefully he could help them search for Zordon. The group got in their seats as they were obviously pulled in by a tractor beam. As they were pulled into a docking bay, they could see a man with brown and blonde-streaked hair standing in the loading bay. Five more rangers stood next to him. As Tigress set down in the loading bay, the rangers carefully walked off the zord and came face to face with Andros and the other rangers.

"Welcome Rangers of Earth, I am Andros. I have been expecting you," said Andros. "We are the space rangers of KO-35," said Andros, motioning to the others.

"Zhane, the silver ranger," said a blonde-haired boy.

"Farius, the black ranger," said the boy next to him, his skin black as his shirt.

"I am Rieta," bowed the pink ranger.

"Tibius," said the blue ranger.

"And I'm Malia," said the yellow ranger.

"Greetings rangers of KO-35," bowed Tommy. "I'm Tommy, and this is Kat, Rocky, Adam, Tanya, and I believe you have heard of Jessica."

Andros came up to Jessica and kneeled.

"Your highness, it is an honor to make your acquaintance," said Andros. "We heard of you destroying Balat, and for that we thank you, as his next target was our galaxy."

"No biggie," blushed Jessica. Rocky frowned and wrapped his arm around Jessica's waist as Andros kissed her hand .

"My wife doesn't like to brag," said Rocky.

"Oh forgive me, Rocky, I did not realize you were married," said Andros. "I understand you are looking for Zordon."

"Yes, we received a transmission from him but it was garbled," said Tommy. "We think he's being held captive by someone named Astronema."

Jessica suddenly shivered and closed her eyes.

"Jess? What's wrong?" asked Adam, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm having a vision," said Jessica. "Andros, did you have a sister?"

"Yes, my sister Karone. She was kidnapped when we were young, just before our people went into hiding. Why do you ask?"

Jessica turned to Andros and looked at him.

"Because she's Astronema."

"My sister is alive?" asked Andros. "And she's my enemy?"

"Yes," said Jessica. "I saw in my vision her being kidnapped by a black and orange being. He seemed very powerful. Who is Dark Specter?"

"Dark Specter is the grand monarch of evil. I'm afraid he has Zordon," said Andros. "I was just at this Sumarian planet, and all of these evil villains were there. Dark Specter is planning to take over Earth. And he's doing it by draining Zordon's powers. Jessica, I'm afraid Eltar was destroyed by Dark Specter when he kidnapped Zordon." Jessica's jaw dropped.

"The whole planet is gone?" asked Jessica.

"Eltar, Edenoi, and Hatha are no more," said Andros, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Despite your efforts to defend your home against Balat, I'm afraid they were not prepared for Dark Specter. I'm so sorry."

"If Dark Specter is heading to Earth, then we need to warn the others and get back," said Tommy. "But you said he was draining Zordon's powers?"

"Yes, if Zordon perishes, then the Power Rangers will cease to exist, and evil will rule the universe," said Andros. The earth rangers looked at each other.

"We don't have a choice," said Tommy. "We swore to protect Earth and that is what we are going to do."

* * *

Back on Earth, the remaining rangers were being normal as can be. Since all was quiet, the guys went sparring at the Youth Center again, while the girls went shopping at the mall.

"I haven't had this much fun in a long time," said Trini as they walked through the mall, bags in hand.

"Hey, you guys want to stop for ice cream?" asked Jill. "My treat."

"Sure, sounds good," said Kim. As they entered the indoor ice cream shop, Jill stopped in her tracks.

"Aisha, is that who I think it is?" Jill asked, pointing a waiter who was standing at the counter.

"Oh my god!" said Aisha. "It's Kevin!"

"Kevin?" asked a confused Trini and Kim.

"Kevin Braun, my boyfriend from Stone Canyon Middle School," said Jill. Jill walked up to him, and tapped him on the shoulder. Kevin turned around and his jaw dropped.

"Hey Kev," Jill smiled weakly. "Did ya miss me?"

"Jill?" exclaimed Kevin. "You're-you're alive?"

"In the flesh," said Jill.

"But-but how?" stammered Kevin.

"The explosion was staged. I was kidnapped and held for four and a half years against my will. It's a long story, but the Power Rangers saved me."

"I can't believe it," whispered Kevin as he brushed a hand across her cheek gently. "I never gave up that you were still alive."

"I'm here now, Cherie," said Jill grinning. Kevin grinned and turned to his boss, who was close in age to them.

"Do you mind if I leave early Mike?" he asked his boss. His boss smiled as he had heard the whole conversation.

"Not at all dude, you've got yourself a lovely girl there," winked Mike. Kevin grinned and ran to clock out. He returned to Jill and they walked over to the girls, hand in hand.

"Hey Kev," grinned Aisha.

"Hey Isha," grinned Kevin, giving her a hug. Jill and Aisha introduced him to Trini and Kim.

"You kids go have fun," winked Aisha. "Get reacquainted."

"Will do," said Jill, as she grinned lovesickened up at Kevin, who grinned back at her. Kim said that she would take Jill's stuff home for her and the three girls watched their comrade walk out of the ice cream parlor hand in hand with Kevin.

* * *

Awhile later, Jill and Kevin were walking along Angel Grove Lake, hand in hand.

"I've really missed you, Jill," said Kevin.

"I've missed you too," said Jill. Their lips met gently but before they could go any further, Jill's communicator beeped.

"What was that?" asked Kevin. Jill sighed.

"Kevin, there's something you need to know," said Jill. "Better yet, if we are going to be serious again, possibly even be married, you need to see it for yourself. No secrets, remember? We made that pact years ago."

She raised the communicator to her lips.

"Go ahead, I read you Mom," said Jill.

"_Daughter, I need to you return to the Power Chamber," _came Sarah's voice.

"I'm on my way, and I am bringing someone important with me, you will understand why," said Jill.

"_I understand already, my child,"_ replied Sarah. _"He will be briefed when you arrive."_

"Jill, what is going on?" asked Kevin.

"I'll explain when we get there, hold on to me," said Jill. Kevin held tight to Jill and she teleported to the Power Chamber. As they landed, Kevin looked around in awe.

"Where are we? How in the world did we get here?" asked Kevin.

"Welcome Kevin Braun," said Sarah. "You are in a place of good, no need to be frightened. I sense many good things about you."

"Kevin, welcome to the Power Chamber, home of the Power Rangers," said Jill as she looked at him.

"Power Rangers?" cried Kevin. "That that means-"

"Yes Kevin," said Jill. "I am a Power Ranger. Shift into Overdrive!"

"Orange Sunrise Owl!" Jill morphed and as she stood in front of Kevin, his jaw dropped.

"Do the others-" started Kevin.

"Aisha, Kim, Rocky, Adam, Jessica, and our friends Tommy, Kat, Jason, Tanya and Billy, we are all rangers," said Jill. "Trini and our friend Zack are former rangers."

At that moment, the other rangers left on Earth arrived in the Power Chamber. When they saw Kevin, they were shocked.

"Before you ask, I brought him here with me," said Jill as she powered down. "Kevin needed to know the truth. We made a promise five years ago. No secrets between us."

"I just can't believe that you guys are power rangers," said Kevin.

"And Kevin," continued Jill. "There is one more thing, and it might freak you out a bit." She walked over to Sarah and Sarah placed an arm around her.

"Kevin, this is my mother," said Jill. "Her full title is Sarah, Queen of the planet Eltar."

"Planet? You mean you're..."

"Not from Earth, yes," said Jill. "With her queen, Jessica and I are princesses. And yes, Rocky knows."

"Wow," said Kevin as he sat down on the floor. Jill knelt to his level.

"I don't expect you to think of me any different than you would have not knowing. I'm still very much human, and I am still very much in love with you."

"I still love you too," said Kevin, running a hand through his hair. "This is just a bit-"

"Shocking?" asked Aisha off to the side.

"Yeah," said Kevin.

"I can explain more later Kevin," interrupted Sarah, "but I've called you all here because the other six rangers were able to contact Andros. They found him and the other Space Power Rangers aboard their megaship. Observe the viewing globe."

"Guys, it's Tommy, can you see us?" came the voice and image of Tommy.

"We can see and hear you Tommy," said Jason.

"Well, the good news is we've found Andros and the space rangers. The bad news, Zordon has been taken by Dark Specter and Eltar, Edenoi and Hatha have all been destroyed."

Everyone but Kevin, who just remain confused, gasped in horror.

"They're GONE?!" shrieked Jill. "Everyone is gone?"

"I'm afraid so, Sis," said Jessica as she came on the screen. "And Dark Specter is heading for Earth, likely to finish the job and kill you, me, and Mom. We've figured out that Balat was working for him. Since Balat is gone, Dark Specter is finishing what he started."

"So it's not over," said Kim. "Great, now what?"

"We're heading back to Earth," said Tommy. "With Eltar gone and Zordon in Dark Specter's hands, we can only return home and try to defend it. The space rangers are coming with us as back up. Astronema is carrying out his task and only the space rangers know how to defeat her. They will be able to help. Sarah, is there a place where they can store the Astro Megaship?"

"Yes, there is an extra storage bay that Zordon and I created just for the Megaship," said Sarah. "It is located at the NASA base just outside the desert. I will inform the director at the center that they will be arriving there."

"Okay, we'll return to the Power Chamber with Tigress then as soon as we're docked," said Tommy. "Over and out."

As the transmission ended, Kevin turned back to Sarah.

"I want to help," he said firmly.

"He's great with computers and mechanics," said Jill. Sarah smiled.

"I had a feeling you would," said Sarah. "That is why I am about to debrief you on being an ally to the Power Rangers."

* * *

"Kat?" came Tommy's voice as she stood on the bridge of the Astro Megaship. "Everything okay?"

Kat was staring at the stars.

"Tommy, I'm worried," said Kat.

"Worried about Zordon?" asked Tommy. "He'll be fine."

"It's not Zordon," said Kat. "Tommy, after the comment Tanya made this morning, I had to double check my planner. I skipped a period."

"Seriously?" whispered Tommy, his eyes wide as saucers. "Are-are you sure?"

"Not a hundred percent," said Kat. "I could just be stressed. But I thought you should know just in case." Tommy pulled Kat into his arms.

"Your dad is going to kill me," laughed Tommy as he kissed her. "Good thing I proposed."

On the deck, Jessica and Andros were finalizing plans. The space rangers would stay with their ship, but have full communication with the Power Chamber in case of an emergency.

"Your communicators should work directly with ours," said Jessica. "We'll be able to contact you directly."

Kat and Tommy returned a moment later and Jessica could see that Kat had been crying. Her eyes met Kat's and they shared a look. Jessica nodded to confirm to Kat that she knew and that they would talk later.

The Megaship arrived near the Moon when the alarms went off.

"What is it?" asked Adam to Andros.

"It's Karone," said Andros. "She's followed us here, as I knew she would."

"I'll alert the other rangers," said Jessica. She brought her communicator to her mouth.

"Guys, it's Jess. We are by the Moon, but Astronema has followed us here. Get ready to battle."

"_Rangers, old and new, it is time to come together as one," _ came Sarah's voice. _"If you bring the Megaship and the Megazord together, you will create the Overdrive Ultrazord. Together you will be unstoppable."_

"_Everyone morph, it's time to end this once and for all!" _came Jason's voice.

Down on Earth, Jason, Kim, Jill, Billy and Aisha morphed. On the Megaship, the space rangers and remaining Turbo rangers did the same. The turbo rangers all called on their zords. Tigress emerged from the megaship and joined the other overdrive zords. Once the megazord was formed, the rangers watched as the Megaship opened up sideways and the Megazord slid into the top. The Megaship was now a shield of armor for the Megazord.

"This is incredible!" cried Tommy.

"Amazing!" said Billy.

"Nice one Mom and Dad," commented Jill.

Meanwhile Astronema had watched the whole thing unfold.

"Destroy them!" she cried. Her minions fired every laser they had at the Ultrazord, but it wasn't doing anything to it.

"Surrender now, Astronema!" cried Jessica. "By order of the Princesses and Queen of Eltar, release my father or be destroyed!"

"Jessica, wait, Karone is probably brainwashed!" cried Andros. "We can save my sister and Zordon both! I just need to get on that ship!"

"We can distract them," said Billy. "I'll teleport you on that ship." Andros disappeared in a streak of red. He landed on the starship and was face to face with Astronema.

"You!" she cried. "Destroy him!"

"Karone! It's me! Your brother! You've been brainwashed! You have to listen to me! You are not evil!" cried Andros as he fought off her minions.

"Don't listen to him, your highness," said a green-speckled minion. He was obviously the one controlling her. "He is evil! He and the other rangers must be destroyed!"

Astronema/Karone was torn. Her heart was saying stop, yet her mind was a blur and all she had on her mind was to destroy Earth.

She started fighting Andros, and he tried to not fight her. That was when Andros noticed the implant on the side of her head. He grabbed it and yanked it off her head and Karone transformed.

"NO!" cried the green-speckled minion. "You are mine Red Ranger!"

"Billy!" cried Andros into his communicator, "Teleport my sister onto the ultrazord!"

"Andros? Is that really you?" asked Karone.

"Yes, you're alright now, you are safe," said Andros.

"_Teleporting now," _said Billy. Karone disappeared in a flash of white and she landed on the deck of the Ultrazord's cockpit.

"Karone!" cried Zhane.

"Zhane?" she whispered. "What happened to me? Why is my head all fuzzy?"

"Come on, let's get you to the medical bay," said Zhane, leading her out and away from the battle area. Since the other space rangers were not really needed to control the ultrazord, they followed Zhane and Karone out of the cockpit.

Back on the starship, Andros had just destroyed the green-speckled creature and was now standing face to face with Zordon, who was still entraped in his tube.

"Zordon, we have to get you back to Earth!" said Andros.

"Andros," said Zordon, "Sarah, Jessica, Jill and I owe you a great debt of gratitude for your bravery. I thank you."

"Don't thank me," said Andros. "You thank your daughter. She didn't want to give up on you. Let's get you out of here." Andros spoke into his communicator.

"I have Zordon you guys, teleport us out of here and back to the Power Chamber."

"_Copy that, Andros,"_ said Tommy. _"Stand by. We'll finish Dark Specter off."_

Andros and Zordon were teleported out of the starship and landed in the Power Chamber. Zordon floated into his tube as Zack, Trini and Sarah let out a cry of joy while Andros stood watching.

"Zordon!" cried Zack and Trini.

"Greetings Zack and Trini," said Zordon. "It is nice to see you again."

"Welcome home, my love," said Sarah.

"Thank you my wife, I only wish I were able to become human again, so that I could touch your loving face," said Zordon, smiling brightly at his wife. Trini and Zack grinned at Sarah, who just smiled.

"You being here is more than enough, my love," said Sarah.

Back near the moon, the rangers quickly sprang into action as Dark Specter approached them.

"You pathetic Earthlings!" cried Dark Specter, "You shall pay for all that you have done!"

"Let's do it you guys!" cried Tommy.

"Right!" cried the other rangers.

"_Rangers," _came Sarah's voice, "_use the Sword of Destiny to defeat him once and for all."_

The Sword of Destiny flew into the Ultrazord's hand and Tommy controlled the sword.

"Overdrive, lightning mode!" cried Tommy. The sword lit up, charged by crackles of lightning, and Tommy swung the sword over Dark Specter with one swift motion. Dark Specter screamed and he exploded in a shower of sparks.

"YES! We did it!" cried Jill.

"WHOOHOO!" cried Aisha! "He's space dust!"

* * *

Awhile later, The Turbo Rangers stood in the Power Chamber, along with the Space Rangers, both Alpha 5 (who had been fled Eltar just before it had been destroyed to Earth where he hid in the Power Chamber's sub basement) and Alpha 6, Sarah, Zack, Trini and Kevin.

"We are so glad to have you home, Zordon," said Tommy.

"Yeah, I don't know what we would have done without you Dad," said Jessica.

"Thank you my daughter, and thank you all," said Zordon. "But I am afraid our journey is far from over. While Dark Specter is no more, a new foe is finishing his task. We must now all come together to protect the Earth from this evil foe and fight for freedom and peace. And we can do this together, as old rangers and new rangers come together."

Zordon looked over at Kevin.

"And Kevin, I welcome you to the Power Chamber. Thank you for never giving up on Jill while she was held captive by Rita and Zedd. You have shown strength, courage and faith, and for that, I would like to welcome you to our team."

"What?" cried Jill. "Dad are you making him a ranger?"

"Rangers, with the strength that our new foe has received, it is time to bring out our secret weapon. Kevin, Zack and Trini, I give you, your Overdrive powers."

There was a flash of light and Zack, Trini and Kevin stood with the other rangers, in full uniform.

"Your new powers were created as a back-up source to the Overdrive powers centuries ago, using the energy from the Sword of Destiny," said Zordon. "Malat and I hid the other Zords should anyone try to locate these powers. Kevin, you will be known as the Grey Skies Eagle, and Eros the Eagle will serve you well. Trini, your love for the ocean, the whole earth and all kind makes you worthy to hold the powers of the Azure Waves Dolphin. Delphin the Dolphin will be your zord."

"Thank you Zordon," said Trini, bowing her head.

"And Zack, you will be known as the Brown Earth Wolf, swift and fierce in your quest for a fight to protect your pack. Lycaon the Wolf will be your zord."

"Thank you Zordon, I won't let you down," said Zack.

"Now that you are all united as one, the Turbo and Space rangers will combine the zords and the Astro Megaship to form the Overdrive Ultrazord. Kevin, Trini and Zack, your zords will become our secret weapon. They will transform into a carrier zord, which works just like Titanus did when the six original rangers had the Dinozord powers."

"Sweet," said Zack.

"So who is this new foe, Zordon?" asked Kim.

"Her name is Galaxia, she is the queen of darkness from the galaxy known as Hercutia. It is many light years away. Her and Dark Specter were to join in a sinister marriage, and now she has come for revenge on the death of her betrothed."

"When she comes, we'll be ready for her!" said Zhane, putting up a fist.

"You got that right," said Tommy.

"Never use your power for personal gain, and never escalate a battle unless you are forced to. Remember Rangers, these are dark times, and you must all live life to the fullest. Because of what happened with Master Vile, the majority of you were forced to tell your families about your true identities. Remember, no one else outside of your immediate family must know who you are, and that you are a Power Ranger."

"We promise," said Kevin. "Thank you Zordon."

"You are welcome Kevin, and may the power protect you all."

TBC

_A.N. While those that reviewed said that they wanted me to continue the series with a new fic, I had people message me saying they would rather have an epilogue and frankly I agree. I know I just introduced Kevin this chapter, but the reason I did that is so I can explain it in the epilogue. That is to come soon._


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

_From the Diary of Jessica Hartgrove-DeSantos_

_June 30th, 1997_

_Well Diary, I am a married woman. I guess I should hyphenate my name or change it on here now. Actually I'll do that now... I know it's been awhile since I've written but so much has happened in the last month that I haven't had time to write. Where do I start?_

_I guess I could start by saying I am a mom again. Kira and Koren were definitely a surprise. The fact that I was expecting that pregnancy to be still going on at this moment was even a more of a shocker when I learned I was experiencing an Eltarian pregnancy, and that the babies came just hours after I learned this. Lexie was excited to learn that she was a big sister, but when I told everyone in the Power Chamber I was going to die, I think Lexie took it the hardest. More than Rocky. The babies had drained my powers to develop in the womb and giving birth to them nearly killed me. I died for about thirty minutes, Maria said, until she saw me glow and levitate. She ran out screaming. I remember waking up, looking around, and the next thing I knew I was morphed and riding Tigress to defeat Balat._

_It feels weird to have beheaded someone, but Balat was bad news. I can't come to calling myself a killer. More of a, oh I don't know. Not a martyr. I'm not a hero. I take pride in being a ranger because it is my heritage. It's in my blood. Anyways, we had to go into space a few hours later on a rescue mission to save Zordon. Tommy, Kat, Adam, Tanya, Rocky and I went while Jill and the others stayed behind to protect Earth. We managed to find Andros of KO-35 and the other space power rangers. They have been such a great addition to the Rangers. We have learned so much from their culture, as we have been teaching them about life on Earth. There are similarities though between the two cultures. For example, they play sports like we do, with a few variations. Their version of Soccer is actually like something out of that new Harry Potter book that just came out. Instead of a net, they have hoops. And they can kick and throw the ball. It's pretty sweet. I guess it is like polo and rugby combined too._

_Speaking of new additions, when we rescued Dad and brought him home, he made Zack and Trini, two of the original power rangers, well, rangers again. Along with Jill's boyfriend from Stone Canyon after he stumbled upon her secret. Okay, more like he was there when Mom paged Jill, and Jill told him at the Power Chamber because he would have been a target. Kevin is a great guy, and he and my sister have loved each other since we were five years old in Kindergarten at Stone Canyon. Fate definitely had a reason for reuniting Jill and Kev._

_As for villains, Dark Specter is space dust, but his fiancée Galaxia is headed for Earth. We will be ready for her. We have done a full weapons upgrade as well as modifications to the Zords. They are pretty sweet._

_Oh Tommy and Kat are engaged now finally. Pretty sure Tanya and Adam are next. Kat's waiting a few more weeks, but there is a chance she is pregnant. Hoping it's a false alarm because that would mean we are down a Ranger, and finding a replacement will not be easy._

_Talk to ya soon Diary._

_~Jess_

_July 24th, 1997_

_Well Diary, it's official. Our worst fears are confirmed but it is exciting as well. Tommy and Kat are going to have a baby! She's eight weeks and due in February. Sharon was over the moon when Tommy and Kat told her and Richard. Kat's dad wasn't too thrilled but accepted it was happening, and her mom bawled happily. Richard just smiled. With him and Lisa never being able to have kids, he was pro-life when it came to people having babies unless there was something physically or mentally wrong or someone was raped. I can understand that. But I'm not going to make this a political entry. Let's just say everyone has the right to make their own choice._

_Anyways, Galaxia came to Earth a couple days after we did the upgrade on our weapons. She's made herself home on the moon of course, and we are worried she might team up with Rita and Zedd. Hasn't happened yet though. Galaxia's minions are Rafa and Kafa, twin monster brothers. They are about as stupid as Elgar and Rito Revolto combined. Galaxia's army is consisted of spider-like robots. YECH! I hate spiders! Guess it gives me more reason to kick their butts in battle. Oh, my communicator's beeping. Time to go get the bad guys._

_~Jess._

_August 16th, 1997_

_Today two major things happened. First off, we surprised Richard for his birthday by taking him camping in the mountains for the weekend. Unfortunately, our camping trip was post-poned when Galaxia decided to raid camp. Everyone was safely teleported to the Power Chamber, except for Tommy. Tommy got kidnapped by Rafa and Kafa. He and Kat were followed to the campsite. Kat and the baby are okay, just shaken up. She said that two people came to their rescue. Their names are T.J. and Cassie. Both of them stumbled upon the ranger secret, and it was determined that Cassie and T.J. were going to replace Tommy and Kat as rangers. They are both very worthy of the power. Then to everyone's shock, Tanya and Adam said that they had been offered jobs in Los Angeles, and they revealed that they had found two more rangers to replace them as well. That brought in Carlos and Ashley who are sophomores at Angel Grove High. As for the rest of us, we were going to stay on as rangers. At least until Galaxia was finished. Or until we got sick of being rangers..._

Friday, June 21st, 2013

"Kira?!" came a voice from the attic stairs. Kira Nicole DeSantos, sixteen years old as of today, snapped the old diary shut as the attic door swung open to reveal her twenty-one year old sister Lexie standing there, a hand on her hip. The purple streaks in her hair, as well as the purple outfit she was donning were no surprise.

"There you are, I've been looking for you everywhere!" said Lexie. "Everyone's here."

"Okay sis, I'll be down in a bit," said Kira. As Lexie turned to walk away, Kira looked at the diary again and opened it back up to read some more.

_August 31st, 1997_

_Diary, it's official. The Overdrive Rangers are officially no more. But don't worry, the Power Rangers are still alive and fighting evil. That's right, we all retired except for Kevin, T.J., Cassie, Ashley and Carlos. The space rangers had to return to KO-35 when it was learned another villain was causing havoc. With the loss of the Astro Megaship, we no longer had the full ultrazord. Galaxia was getting stronger, and that meant we were going to need yet another powers upgrade. With new villains comes new powers as always. Then came the bombshell. Mom and Dad decided that veteran rangers had fulfilled their duties as rangers and they wanted us to be normal again. Kevin, Ashley, Carlos, T.J. and Cassie received the new powers. Mom and Dad uncovered the newest Super Ninja powers. The team was also back to the original five colors of red, yellow, black, pink and blue._

_As for the rest of us, well, Tommy and Kat are getting married next weekend in a double ceremony with Jason and Kim. Turns out Kim's six weeks pregnant. Geez, talk about a baby boom. Tanya and Adam's jobs are going well. Tanya landed a record deal! I am so proud of her! Adam has been working as a stunt man at Disneyland in some of the shows as well as doing stunts in movies. Pretty sweet. Billy and Aisha both enrolled at Angel Grove University, while Jill decided to open up her own restaurant. It's a pretty popular spot for the teens now. She made it into a coffee shop like Starbucks._

_Zack and Trini moved to New York to go to NYU. We miss them a lot but they wanted to get degrees so that they could continue making the world a better place. They decided they wanted to run for a political office. As for me and Rocky, well, Rocky opened up his dojo and I'm running the dance studio. Lexie starts kindergarten tomorrow and I am so excited. The teachers say there is a chance for her to skip next year and go on to second grade. She gets her smarts from me. Kira and Koren are getting bigger everyday. They are so cute. Kira looks more like me, but Koren takes after his dad in looks and in appetite._

_Time to start dinner. See ya._

_~Jess_

Kira snapped the diary shut to the last entry and sighed.

"Well, that's that," said Kira. "The end of the Turbo Rangers." Kira got up and dusted off her pink dress as she made her way downstairs. Music blared from the living room as she walked downstairs.

"Finally, what took you so long, cuz?" asked fifteen year old Hayley Oliver, her blonde hair flowing down her back.

"Sorry, I was finishing a book I found in the attic," said Kira. "Are Uncle Adam and Aunt Tanya here yet with Jac, Brian and Chloe?"

"We're right here," came Adam's voice from the foyer. "Happy Sweet Sixteen, Kira." Kira grinned as she launched herself at her godfather and aunt and gave them a hug hug. Brian and Chloe followed suit.

"Thanks, I feel old," said Kira. "Not to mention I'll be a senior next year."

"Yikes, now I'm feeling old!" said Adam as he handed Kira a gift. "Where is Koren?"

"Out back with Marissa," grinned Hayley. Tanya and Adam chuckled. Koren and Marissa Scott, Jason and Kim's daughter who was born just a few months after Hayley, were the newest super couple at Angel Grove High.

"They are worse than Uncle Rocky and Aunt Jess, it's disgusting," said fourteen year old Jacqueline Braun as she fixed an orange flower clip in her hair.

"Someone mention us?" asked a voice. The thirties were doing well for Rocky and Jessica. They hadn't aged much, and Jessica thought it had to do something with the fact that they had a soul-bond connection. Jessica came up and kissed her daughter's cheek.

"Go get your brother, love, it's time for cake," said Jessica, placing a hand on her round belly.

"Yes'm," said Kira, dragging her cousins with her.

"So how ya feeling, Jess?" asked Tanya.

"Babies number nine and ten are driving me crazy," said Jessica. "At least this pregnancy is normal. Any day now."

"Why don't you go sit down," said Rocky. "I'll bring out the cake."

"You even think about touching that frosting and your hand will be put in a blender," threatened Jessica. Rocky held his hands back as to not argue with her and he dragged Adam to the kitchen.

"Her hormones are really bad this time," Jessica could hear Rocky say. "Yesterday she threatened me with a paper clip!"

"Because you deserved it!" Jessica yelled back as she and Tanya joined everyone else at the long dining table.

"What did he do to deserve that?" asked Zack.

"He nearly set the kitchen on fire," grinned Jessica, causing everyone to laugh. "He put foil in the microwave."

"Oooh," groaned Aisha. "Glad I wasn't there for that." By this time, Kira, Koren, Marissa, Hayley and Jacqueline had entered the dining room as the lights were flipped off and Rocky and Adam carried out a long sheet cake. Jessica started singing "Happy Birthday to You" as Adam and Rocky set the cake down in front of Koren and Kira and everyone joined in. As the twins blew out the candles, a beeping sound rang out through the dining room.

"Seriously Grandpa Z?" groaned Lexie. "He has the worst timing."

"You kids go, we'll save the cake for later," said Jason. "Be careful." One by one, Lexie, Kira, Koren, Marissa, Hayley, Jacqueline, Brian, Chloe, Noah Taylor, and Joshua Cranston got up from their seats. As the group stood in the foyer, the adults could hear Zordon speak over the communicators.

"_Rangers, I'm sorry to interrupt the birthday celebration, but there is a group of spider bots in the park. Rafa and Kafa are terrorizing the park goers."_

"We're on our way, Zordon," said Hayley. The group teleported away in a flash of red, pink, purple, blue, black, yellow, green, silver, gold, and orange and the adults smile.

"It's nice to see some things never change," commented Tommy, the group laughing. "Galaxia just won't give up, will she?"

"Uh, speaking of things never changing," interrupted Jessica, "Rocky, I need you to get the go bag."

There was a dead silence as everyone looked at Jessica, who was clutching her belly and standing in a pool of water, and then it was pandemonium. The younger DeSantos siblings were cheering, Kat went to the closet to get Jessica's bag while everyone else was trying to get the cake back in the fridge. Aisha was cleaning up the amniotic fluid from the wood floor with a mop.

As Rocky and Jessica disappeared out the front door a few minutes later, Tommy turned to the rest of the DeSantos kids.

"Okay kiddos, while Mom and Dad are at the hospital and your sisters, brother, and cousins are off saving the world, who wants cake?"

THE END


	9. Author's Note

Hey guys thanks for reading... Later I'm uploading an alternate version of the series. some people have asked me questions about certain things like, what if Jessica had told Rocky about Lexie, or what if jill hadnt been kidnapped, and well, that was actually my original idea until season 3 of MMPR came out... so check it out soon okay! :)


End file.
